


【宁羞】【短篇合集】后青春时代

by suliwu



Series: 宁羞 [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 过世Cp补档／念恨的情啊都远了吧，来往的人啊都散了吧
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Series: 宁羞 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972426
Kudos: 3





	1. 后青春时代

**Author's Note:**

> 是“极尽妍媸”的电竞文补档之一。不喜请绕，多谢合作。

【Ning/The Shy】后青春时代

——“姜东槿和高振宁是什么？”  
——“是痴妄是执念是炽烈的少年。*”

倘若要说起高振宁的青春，那么要分成前青春时代和后青春时代。前青春时代里他和史森明在ym打下路，双神出征，寸草不生，这占据了他单纯的十七八年纪对职业生涯的全部期待和向往；而后青春时代里，就如同他转了位置换了战术体系一般，他的精力更蓬勃，却也被无限拆散——赛场上他要去帮中路，要去帮下路，要去刷野；赛场下他跟所有这个年纪的男孩子一样，喜欢潮牌，喜欢鞋子，喜欢交游。  
而分花拂柳般把这些都推到一边，似乎大概也许还留着一寸空间，装着那一只握起来温热的手。  
姜东槿的手。

说起这个来高振宁就觉得好笑。都多大人了还喜欢拉手手，我滴老天鹅啊，高振宁发誓从小到大他就没见过那么爱娇的男生。他一个东北大老爷们，连形象都不太爱注意——哦，买鞋除外。男人的鞋，这种信仰的事能叫乱花钱吗？不能。买不买？买。他在冰天雪地里长大，见的是凛冽的北风和纯粹的银白，崇尚的是坚毅和勇武。至于跟别人撒娇？你在说什么批话——他挂在嘴边上的都是，“这搁我们那你能被搁道牙子上大绿棒子灌个五七八瓶。”老子又不是个娘们儿，斯文？拳头野区青钢影gank警告。  
于是粗枝大叶习惯了，ig又是一帮老油子带着小油子漫天批话不断。到了二十岁头上，高振宁竟还是个孩子心性，坦坦荡荡清清爽爽。他在家里的时候，母亲恨铁不成钢喊他“傻大个”，心眼全都长在了个头上，走路手和脚也晃晃悠悠的。以至于他一见到姜东槿这样的男生，便觉得无比新鲜。是那种见到了不知名的一树春花般的新鲜。语言不通，爱好不通，然则幸好有英雄联盟，把原来南辕北辙的一群人紧紧捆绑在一起。新老ig两帮油子吃饭的时候聊起曾经他们各自的出身，有的家世赫赫、有的书香门第、有的三好学生，有的吊儿郎当嬉皮笑脸姥姥不亲舅舅不爱。各自聊过七七八八，剩下个后来的埋头吃饭的韩国人还没说话。宋义进捅捅姜东槿，姜东槿恍然抬头，看着七八双眼睛都盯着他，也不好意思什么都不说。他问过翻译和宋义进他们刚才在讨论什么，恍然大悟后一串韩语出来，伴着宋义进“异域风情”的同声传译，“我喜欢弹琴。”  
于是高振宁便很痴迷那一双手。他小时候放学路上有个文化宫，里面仙乐飘飘，处处可闻。他是个调皮的，偶尔会窜进去隔着一扇玻璃窗看里面练着钢琴的小姑娘们。很少有男生被送去学琴，在那座小城里男孩子都在读书、学武、出门逮蛐蛐爬树，外加帮家里干体力活。“那都是小姑娘学的绣花活！”老一辈的人都这么说，“你个小小子跟着凑什么热闹！”高振宁趴在窗台上垫着脚尖觑着，琴房里面坐着个花裙子的小姑娘，面庞细白静好，日光已经很老了不堪重负落在她肩上懒懒不想动弹，却在她不停飞舞的手指上光影不停变换着。音乐声一点点从窗缝里流淌出来，慢慢流进高振宁的耳朵里，教他难以忘怀。他低头看看自己的十指，装模作样比划了一下又把它们藏在背后，蹑手蹑脚溜出了那与他水火不容的一团静谧。  
自此高振宁便有了个习惯，端详人先看看手。后来他去做了电竞选手，低头是键盘，以是更愿意注重别人手指的样子。越看越觉得有趣了起来：有些人的手掌宽大，却生了一副纤巧清秀的面貌；有些人手指修长，偏偏面似关西大汉虎虎生风。高振宁觉得有趣极了，再看自己便觉得有些无趣。他性情和长相十分吻合，丝毫没有什么可以供人发掘的地方。或许单纯是种福气，老一辈人都这么说。他也这么相信。他心性又坦白，落不下什么事，只是遗憾很多年过去了，他再也没有听到过那样的曲子。

姜东槿有一双温热纤长的手，手指灵巧柔软有力，却总是黏在衣角上拉拉扯扯，宛如个小学生一样爱娇。高振宁嫌这举动有些女气，总是手舞足蹈刮着脸笑他。姜东槿听不懂中文，却也喜欢笑，显得整个人更小更鲜活，在心头的芳草地上活蹦乱跳。谁能拿这样一个孩子有办法呢？姜东槿又从来不是无理取闹的人，恰恰相反，高振宁知道这是个顶顶骄傲而自持的少年，比海更澎湃比光更明媚。  
从姜东槿被交易来了ig前高振宁就看过姜东槿的直播，一个戴着黑框眼镜的清削男孩子留着韩国人惯例般的厚厚刘海，在小小的窗口里看不清具体的眉眼，只知道被单杀的时候会九转十八弯哀叫起来，余音绕梁不绝于耳。倒是没什么废话——甜甜蜜蜜的，好像那种天纵奇才的少年，上天吻过他的思想、手指、眼睛、脸颊，便叫他无所不能，无往不利，无忧无惧。高振宁把这少年看过后便放在了脑后，纵使他有千般不如人意，他的豁朗与意气也难有人出其右。人各有命，那么沉溺于旁人的绚丽里病恹无力便是种无病呻吟。  
但是这一个英雄联盟最明媚的崽如今确确实实在高振宁的面前了，并且总是要握着他的手不放。高振宁在姜东槿出现的前青春时代里从来没有跟男孩子以这种方式亲近过。他和史森明会取情侣id嘻嘻哈哈，会和喻文波扯着领子比划拳头。然而扯着手，这种细腻又亲昵的接触，除非在幼儿园里，不然他从未和人如此过。然而在幼儿园里懵懵懂懂谁又懂得避嫌这码事？伊甸园里连蔽体都是肮脏的念头。可是第一次被邀请牵住手的时候，那个夏天里高振宁完全不会料到，此后一年多来，他将会和这只手的主人情好日密，上野联动，对方一死一送。他本来寻思这孩神锦囊里除了点餐抓中之外也妹有别的嗷——但是上路兵线总是压，上路叫我去，我怎么不去嗷。高振宁总想点着姜东槿的鼻子好好教训他一顿，奈何看见他见牙不见脸的笑，他挥挥拳头，咬咬牙，任凭自己的手回握了回去。

上海的冬天来的并没有晚半分。北地苦寒，所有人都以为东北人抗冻，于是比赛场上四个穿着单衣的人面面相觑，看看高振宁捂在棉衣里，小老弟，你怎么回事？唯一小老弟高振宁在黑色棉胎里瑟瑟发抖弱小无助：我冷啊哥们，我冷，听见妹有，我很冷。“东北人还怕冷？”喻文波嗤笑，“宁王你真是个弟弟。”“弟弟个屁！”高振宁一张糙汉子脸瑟缩在棉袄里连表情都欠奉，牙缝里掏出几个字来，“你把北极熊扒光了毛扔北极试试？”东北人在常年带主宰系出门多兰盾的状态下早就消耗光了所有抗性，表面张牙舞爪，心里柔软而细微，蓬松像晒过的棉。姜东槿听不懂，孩子迷迷糊糊看着旁边几个笑的在风中狂舞的队友，揉揉眼睛，手指依旧紧紧牵着袖子。下了场高振宁心里冻的嘶嘶哈哈，面上还要莫得感情收拾键盘。肩上突然拍上两只爪子，高振宁侧头一看，皮肤哑光温吞的凝白，骨节分明修长。真是个皮孩子，高振宁失笑，却忘记自己也不过将将二十岁。  
将将二十岁，好年轻好年轻。高振宁有时候照照镜子闭上眼想一想，历历在目波折过的那些人那些事，睁开眼睛一看也不过二十岁的白云蓝天。他看msi的时候听刘志豪那个老油子人模狗样的穿着帅气西装头发大人模样在解说席上乖巧端坐，“明明都发生很多事了，”他不紧不慢温文尔雅，“一过生日，哇，才21岁。”高振宁在家里咬着烙饼，在屏幕前疯狂点头，心有戚戚焉。虽然跟刘志豪比起来他也不过是个弟弟，但是电竞选手职业的特殊性，便会叫他足不出户，也似日行千万里。想想二十岁，同龄人还在大学生涯里扑腾着水花，他却已经要和命运安排给他的人相互磨合去棱角，变成最吻合的两块拼图。这不容他选择。给他选择的余地往往只有，“这场你想玩什么？”然后李青、卡蜜儿、瑟庄妮、古拉加斯，里面选一个。这是他寥寥几件可以主宰的事。  
包括位置——其实打jungle这个位置也算是半推半就。高振宁他在lspl时和史森明一个宁神一个明神双神出征寸草不生，后来进了ig接过菜单和孩神衣钵，匆忙又生疏甚至有些迷茫。那一年他被封了王的位置，后来虽然越打越好，可是s赛还是在他面前那一厘关上了大门。不过只是第一年罢了，高振宁一面觉得他等得起一面又担忧地看看队里两个韩国老大哥，宋义进李浩成。他实在是很热爱这个游戏，很热爱喝雪碧（对不起，我错了，我知道喝雪碧会让皮肤不好，但是我就是不改），热爱这些人，热爱着可以一起说批话的小下路，热爱也喜欢潮牌的宋义进，热爱......热爱年纪相仿又上野联动的姜东槿。  
对于别人的感觉都可以细细叙述一下，然而对于对姜东槿的感觉，却很难用言语来逐字逐句叙述。唉，真的是难。说是年纪相仿的兄弟？也行。说是看着成长起来（毕竟这个比游戏玩的再好也不会说中文哈哈哈哈哈就是嘲笑的意思）？也行。说是亦师亦友（怎么说韩服路人王必须有排面）？也行。这种感觉很微妙，是东北汉子高振宁不能好好感受的微妙。它只存在于每一次握手，每一场上野联动，每一个拥抱，甚至每一处肢体接触里。喻文波王柳羿是弟弟，宋义进是孩神锦囊里的真主，唯独姜东槿，只有姜东槿，单单是姜东槿，这样截然不同却这样亲密冥冥里就能跨越多少鸿沟。或许少年只爱少年，意气里三分甜。

高振宁嗜甜众人皆知，往往腻到不行的奶油他眼睛都不眨一下吞下，倒不像东北长大的孩子，像是个江浙的后生仔。众人也都习惯了，出去吃饭的时候还会给他专门点一桶汽水，姜东槿却觉得新鲜，刚来的时候看着他面不改色吨吨吨喝甜饮料愣神了好久。吃糖吃多了有伤皮肤，高振宁又正是年轻的好时候，脸上的痘痘和他的操作一样蓬勃生长，毫不妥协。拍宣传片的时候摄影小姐姐捂着眼睛给他一点点磨皮，他自己却还是浑然不在意，遇到甜食便大快朵颐。  
长身体的时候，他晚上总会饿，摸进厨房搞一碗泡面什么的便成了常态。却不想有天做小耗子上灯台偷油的时候遇见了另一只小耗子，只不过这只小耗子比他胆子更大一点：姜东槿正在拎着菜要往锅里下。高振宁觉得新鲜，一边拿着旁边的水壶往泡面碗里倒一边盯着姜东槿做吃的。姜东槿伸过一只手，把他要掏泡面的手拦下了。他不解其意，看着那少年兀自拿过碗来往他的碗里装着什么，敢情是要分一份给他。他小心翼翼受了——虽说从小到大爸妈都教育他吃人家的嘴短，但是这时候和这少年讲道理也讲不通，姜东槿笑眯眯眼睛都看不见，愣是把筷子和碗放在他面前要他吃。  
高振宁咽咽口水，将在外君令还有所不受呢，何况这一看就好吃，少年人要恰饭的嘛——恰！结果这一口饭像毁掉王境泽一样毁掉了高振宁的东北老爷们尊严。姜东槿煮的是甜汤，不知道从哪弄来了红豆沙和年糕软软糯糯煮了一碗。看着高振宁吃的毫无形象的样子姜东槿笑得像一只狐狸，高振宁抹抹嘴，看看姜东槿的样子，后知后觉才知道自己上当了：这小子分明是故意煮的甜食来引他上钩。他指指姜东槿的鼻子，色厉内荏招呼一下，姜东槿有恃无恐接着收拾碗筷。  
高振宁发誓他从来没见过这样的男生。他发誓。这一发誓就是一年多。待得后来他为姜东槿发过更多的誓时，这一开始的震动已经被他融化在了记忆里，无法立刻想起，却也难以忘记。

高振宁有时候会想，料自己铁骨铮铮一汉子，最后却沦落到要跟这么个“幼稚”的男生厮混的程度。这要是叫史森明那帮人知道了得多丢脸啊——他们几个当时在一块天天一个比一个能逞强，不是我要打倒你就是你就是个弟弟，批话和拳头齐飞，buff和小龙一色。谁承想现在不仅打不成adc，还要帮忙抓上，还要帮上单导航。s8小组赛的时候姜东槿昏了头，握了手就要回头走，全然不顾鞠躬的台子就在前面。高振宁看着他呆头鹅的模样拽着他衣角就往后拉：你可给我回来吧！别在外人面前丢人现眼行不？大庭广众之下抱着个孩子的腰就往回拽。  
这已经不算第一次了。姜东槿除了会跟他握手手之外，还经常迷迷糊糊一脸无辜的样子闹出来许多惊天的事，包括打lgd的时候带头往泉水里冲，包括扑在人肩膀上不肯动弹，包括一群人赖在床上。那样天真烂漫的姜东槿见惯了，高振宁都会怀疑，究竟哪个才是真正的他？那个西服下名贵高傲得像块沉水碧玉的，还是那个召唤峡谷一追四惊艳众人的？这个问题他有事没事就揣在心里想着，就连决定他们s8那场比赛打完之后站在台子上等着粉丝握手的时候都停不下来。不防肩膀被轻轻撞了一下，他低头，那个他心里揣着的少年轻轻歪了歪身子，肩膀撞撞他，亲昵而从容地跟他撒了个娇。高振宁叹了口气，罢了，就这样吧，还能怎么样呢。姜东槿，就是姜东槿罢了。  
“饱暖思淫欲”，偶然也有时候高振宁开小差，虽然极少。他们训练室不大，活动一下脖子就能看见屋子里所有的人。高振宁间或会把胳膊肘撑在电竞椅的扶手上，他个子高，手脚都长，却偏要窝在椅子夹角里，皱着眉毛生生老了二十岁。小老头高振宁脖子缩着，滑稽地抄着袖子神游天际，注视着和他一同在这间房子里呼吸着的人。一呼一吸间，他就看着装在宽大衬衫里的姜东槿隐约露着锁骨，话也不是很多，眼睛淹没在厚实的刘海下。他嘴唇抿成一条线，手指飞跃在键盘和鼠标上，眼花缭乱间毕箔做声，像是炭火里烤着一颗开口的栗子，不堪心里的甜蜜便索性爆裂开来。  
高振宁所有不用生动的时间都消磨在了这样的凝视里，于是大块大块的时间间隙也逐渐被填满，等待几十年过后一概而论回忆起，再不分一个我和你。就像高振宁小时候在边陲的小城里看窗上的霜花。北风卷地白草折，那座城市里从来似乎只有两个季节，夏天与冬天。而春秋短暂，这样浅白的话郑重写下便像句谶语悲音。不过小城里的人从来不会想这么多文人墨客的酸话，他们都拥有一张风霜下明媚朴实的脸，有一口热饭、捧一点热血，脚踩在黑土地上活下来已经是天赐了。至于爱与被爱，刻在骨子里便也写在脸上，来也从然，去也从然。  
春秋短暂，朝露日晞，太阳凶猛下容不得哪怕一滴泪。姜东槿的家人也来基地看望过姜东槿，高振宁跟着一帮人用临时抱佛脚的韩语喊叔叔阿姨好，心里歪过好几个好玩的念头，这也算是见家长了？他看姜东槿一副乖宝宝的样子，完全不似在他面前那样放纵。“真实，”他心里念叨，“theshy你真是个欺软怕硬的崽种。”却浑忘了，究竟是谁给那个小少年这个底气的人。  
不过怪不得他。谁又能料到呢？高振宁的青春时代居然泾渭分明分了两端，一端懵懵懂懂间便已踏入了一条漫长艰辛的道路，另一端快意恩仇间却还有些空白缝隙，若是有人有幸有心偷看到二三罅隙，大概会看到那一只等待被握的手、那一只等待填满的碗、那一片上路和野区的草丛、那一个险些迷失的少年。于是高振宁这无意间被催生的蓬勃伟大的梦想，或许也可以这么说，也有一行字里写着姜东槿。

夏日凶猛，冬天绵延，极昼与极夜交相轮转，纯粹与纯粹相互磨砺，生生要把人的精气神打磨成尖锐的矛和不朽的盾。站在s8半决赛的台子上，高振宁弯下腰去，机械行礼，离场。青春的大梦绵长又不堪醒来，高振宁额头渗出涔涔的汗，被闪光灯炙烤到晕眩。这是真的吗？这一切都是真实的吗？他也站上了这个大浪淘沙般留下真金的台子，被当成被选中的少年，寄托所有的期冀。  
高振宁看一眼前方，灯光下所有人的面孔都变得模糊。他眼角余光扫视一下身边，还是那双纤长柔韧的手、那双澄澈分明的眼，那对熟悉温暖的臂膀。在热烈的时光里，高振宁本以为没有人会记载他的故事，而他和他携手走上了高山，使得他的故事纵使无人能看到全貌，却毕竟也是有人记得。日后别人提起来那届s赛的四强前二，总不至于忘记有这样一对上野，一个the shy，一个ning。这已经是天大的幸运。

至于姜东槿和高振宁，这两个名字应该如何被记得？当我们的痴妄、执念都散过偶然回想起当年时，一个应是记忆里炽烈的少年，另一个也应是记忆里炽烈的少年。  
-end-

*出自齐栾《萤》


	2. 无量疯癫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 武侠Au，只有人设是真的。

*一个武侠AU，只有人设szd，故事完全来源于脑洞。  
*可以理解为武侠梗的炫技小练习。当年塞外卖酒的高振宁穿着红衣磨着弯刀遇见了暑天进来讨水喝的白衣郎君姜东槿，于是两个人此生都在思索感情、理智，以及二者重叠间的界限究竟有多复杂。

*弯刀是凯隐的镰刀，短剑是刀妹的双刃。

问过几多流年 遇过几多流言  
渡过几多至发现 我太爱疯癫

江南秋雨。高振宁撑的竹伞挡不住雨丝，一身铁锈红的袍子挡不住深秋的寒意。但是他脸上快意的神情是掩盖不住的，手上握着的弯刀也不肯松开。  
他来江南找姜东槿，他的旧友并仇人，做个了结。

人都说竹杖芒鞋轻胜马，却不料烟雨寒尘满塞外，到乡还似烂柯人。高振宁回想下当年行走在塞外漠漠荒原的快意，扪心自问，少年时和如今究竟哪个更快活？他不晓得。他只知道，这一刀必须要刺，不但要刺，还要刺的漂亮肆意，要找准角度，瞄准心脉在那人身上开出胭脂般朱红靓丽的月季花。料姜东槿若如数年前喜穿白衣，那么这花开在白衣上也会格外出尘。  
想到这些，高振宁浑身上下的血液都在报复的快意里隐隐喧嚣着，烧得他顾不得寒意，面目都狰狞了起来。他面相本就生的有些粗犷，少年时开朗些总爱笑，于是那三分粗犷也变成了豁达；时过境迁，他面容隐在伞下烟霾便隐隐有入魔的架势。说来奇怪，高振宁想要姜东槿死，却不想他死的太难看。  
他要姜东槿和他来时一般光风霁月出尘赴惨然黄泉路。

此处是江南。不比当年塞外边陲小城，江南的秋是绵软砭骨的，像江南的水江南的好女子，柔意沿着脊梁骨一路往脑门往发丝上攀登缠绵，悱恻难言。就如同高振宁无法对自己的过往狡辩，无法否认当年塞北流火七月，夏极而衰秋起而肃，他在酒馆柜台后面悠闲翻着话本子磨着弯刀的时光里，有个人掀开了帘子问他，“店家，有梨花白吗？”自此那一壶梨花白便是一道永久的裂痕。  
高振宁好笑，塞外讨梨花白，宛如江南讨烧刀子一般荒谬。如果这一切都是错误的，那么就终结了这件事吧——这一把刀早就应该从他的双手刺入那人的心脏。虽然这么些年，仇啊怨的或许已经消弭，然而姜东槿这条命却已经成了高振宁的执念。  
高振宁仰头，沿路有酒旗。青绫的旗飘飘洒洒，在灰暗的天色下同落叶共零落。当年塞外可比今日的江南热闹多了：长街熙攘，日光浩荡，人声不绝。沿途街上有酒家叫卖兜售着胡姬的酒。蒲桃酿的酒颜色朱红，倾在褐陶的碗里沁着西域沙漠驼铃的旖旎风情。至于酒量，多一毫少一毫的来客通常不会很在意，一般都买了数碗，吨吨吨豪饮下去，抹抹嘴，“痛快！再一碗！”——这酒是在井水里湃过的，冰凉凉又不至于渗得人骨缝发寒。   
那个时候他和姜东槿在酒馆里贪凉谈天，姜东槿给他讲一路所见的人情风貌，他给姜东槿磨着随身携带的两把短刃。倏忽一天也就这么过去，而几息之间，高振宁以为一辈子也就这么过去啦——如果他知道姜东槿来是为了什么的话，他一定不会这么天真。

想来高振宁在边塞长大，心思太纯真直白了。他没有父母，没有来路，是个孤儿，就有个师父带他长大、教他耍那一把弯刀。师父在小城里有个酒馆，等高振宁长到将将弱冠的年纪便把小酒馆交给了他，叫他自去看顾，自己乐得做甩手掌柜。高振宁记忆里的小城，来往的客人不少，镇子上的人也来去不定。好在总有几个人是不走的，譬如他师父，老顽童一般有时出门十天半个月，便又回来。  
于是这一方酒店，这几个不变的人，便是高振宁的整个世界。晃晃悠悠长到了十八九头上，高振宁已经用得一手好弯刀了，自己却并不清楚，只还在酒肆里平日学着迎来送往招呼客人。客人往往都是大方的，高振宁后来回想才恍然大悟——亡命徒还要什么保留，今朝有酒今朝醉好了。只不过那时他只顾着收钱收到手软，无暇顾及旁人。  
高振宁遇到姜东槿是一个秋天。暑热尚未褪尽，高振宁在柜台后面乘凉摇着蒲扇，褂子敞着怀毫无形象。一只玉雕的手掀开帘子，他眯着眼睛看着日光在两侧滑落，懒懒迎了客，却没有起身的意思。  
“店家，有梨花白吗？”  
声音清醇端正，尾巴带些江南的韵。  
“没有——！塞外上哪给你找梨花白去？只有烧刀子管够，客官您喝不喝吧！”  
那客人突然大笑了起来，和方才的矜持端庄截然不同，毫无过渡。这倒是把高振宁吓了一跳忙站起来打量。于是他便看到了一个着素白衣衫，头发松松挽在头顶的小公子，年纪约莫和他一般大。脸有些长，鼻子有些大，眼睛有些小——高振宁形容人一向直白，他形容自己就是“莽夫”，大概也是没读过多少书的缘故。不过读书也没什么用的，在这个地方，天圆地方，就是一切了。这个小眼睛长脸的翩翩小公子依旧开怀笑着，高振宁不得其法，只好陪笑，听着他继续说，“啊——那就喝吧。再麻烦你，帮我开间客房，我要常住。”

江南烟雨里成年了的高振宁持着那把圆月弯刀，匆匆在雨里行着。是了，又路过了客栈，高振宁后悔怎么就让他在这常住了呢，还被他迷了心窍，日日出来喝酒谈天。那段时间恰好他师父不在，他本着无聊的心思去和姜东槿来往，没想到情好日密了起来。只不过姜东槿的确是他生活中闯进来的奇异分子。他会干什么呢？他会给高振宁讲故事。  
“......一个刀是没有记忆的，一个人是有的。所以杀人上，人不如刀。秋绝的人很知道这一点，所以两年前他们于收下宋劫一事上思索良久，还是秋绝堂主拍板留下了王劫。堂主的原话如此，“虽食髓知味，然不入佛门，永无佛缘。从人能到刀，那才算是一把真正的好刀。“留下宋劫那日是六月初一，所以秋绝堂主直接为他取名六一。”  
高振宁打断姜东槿的故事，“王六一，这名字......太古怪了些吧？”  
姜东槿眯眯眼，“故事而已，我家长辈也素来给我如此讲故事，容我接着——王六一心下微微一颤。。当他还是刀客，当他还是天涯浪子的时候，他和江湖的人都知道这杂乱零碎的声音代表着什么。那是一个人——哦不，一朵花，准确来说，那是个一朵花似的女人。那女人鬓边时簪月季，花色艳红瑰丽，自名痴客。”  
“痴客？月季？”高振宁摇摇头。塞外是没有那么多艳丽的花朵的，高振宁凭借想象，没办法把那遥远江南的花描摹出来。他有些丧气，手却被姜东槿握住了：“没关系，有机会，带你去看。”高振宁看着姜东槿的脸，白衫内敛眉目寻常，却生生是另一种难言的风姿。

——但这些也都不过少年风流，俱往矣。  
高振宁路过了客栈，一边走着，一边回想着当年酒馆里俩人的日子。姜东槿使得是双短刃，身法敏捷干净利落。第一次看姜东槿舞起来的时候，高振宁几乎嘴都合不上——寒光凛冽，月色之下，究竟谁是第三种绝色？他看着姜东槿缟白的衣衫在月色下泠泠飞舞，塞外的月大且圆，人也飘忽成仙。所以这是多么有纪念意义的一件事！它的确值得他记一辈子。  
高振宁从前在来往的人口中听到的江湖，好像除了杀来杀去，打来打去，没有什么别的办法了——可是姜东槿完全不一样。他和来往的那些人都不一样，他甚至还会给高振宁拣菜，端的是衣冠楚楚，额前美玉，衣角水纹，若不是在这江湖酒馆里碰见，任是谁都以为他刚从杨柳依依的堤岸上下来，赴完一场好诗会。  
“过得不错，这刀是把好刀。”高振宁呆楞半晌。  
“好吗？其实不常用。”  
“那为何要带？”  
“众人都带，我便带。”  
高振宁撑不住笑了出来。姜东槿又发话，“何况，你喜欢。”

这样的天色是不会有人出门的，门上纷纷上了闩。长街也无人，脚步掷地有声，这样寂静——和那一天一模一样。高振宁并不明白，姜东槿如何能接近他，在这小城里消磨岁月久长，却只是为了屠戮他整个世界呢？如何不能和他多说一声，哪怕是心意已决告诉他一句呢——那日他师父回来了，他丝毫没有发觉异样，只是扯着姜东槿袖子跟师父兴致勃勃聊着。三个人一桌子吃饭，难得酒量上好的高振宁喝醉了，趴伏在桌子上不省人事。  
待得醒来之时，天地一片血光。高振宁仿佛吐血一般吐出一口浊气来。整个城，好似就剩下他一人般，余下众人皆以毙命。他第一次如此聪明：只留下了他一人，是姜东槿。姜东槿不知为什么杀了全城，只留下了他一人——他盯着师父不瞑目的脸，心下开始厌恶自己。他也不知道，他少年意气的胸怀中究竟在氤氲着什么样的风浪。  
“藏的倒严实——只不知你究竟能躲到几时？”高振宁牙齿间咬着字句，隐隐含着痛楚。本来他们可以不用这样的，本来他们不是这样的，本来都不应该是这样的，却因为中间横亘的无数条人命，今日他必须和姜东槿有一场痛快的结局。  
这十年来，高振宁打探着姜东槿的风声，从长安登到蜀地，又从中原跑到苗疆。还好这一身武艺叫他不至于饿死。一路上帮人护镖保驾，往往也能赚些钱。他身上很有些本事，为人也坦诚纯善，以至于名声渐渐传开，找他护送的人也渐渐多了起来。高振宁倒是无所谓，只有一个条件，他顺路的便走，不顺路的便不去。他大半积蓄，都贡献给了江湖各路的哨子和探子。  
说来也奇怪，高振宁上下寻觅了小十年，起初是心心念念要找到他。可是这天下太大了，大到能让两个素不相识的人相知，也能让两个牵绊着的人分散。那么多流言里，高振宁往往都是做了无用功，然也不是完全无用，他在那些零散的消息里，渐渐拼凑出一个他未曾见过的、恣意天骄的姜东槿出来。那是个灵性十足的少年，从无双刃的姜家出身，是江湖鼎鼎有名的少年英豪。且不说战北海、踏雪原，难得的是他还操得一手好琴。  
高振宁回想起那年那地，那个白袍的清秀男子微微低下头，他在桌子上趴伏着歪头瞥他面庞。低下头来，姜东槿那棱角分明的容长脸轮廓逐渐消弭，脸颊有些丰润。逆着光，姜东槿的手指扯住衣袖，鲜见软下语气问他，“你要不要听琴？”原来无知无觉的时候，姜东槿也曾给他见过无穷多面的生活全貌，高振宁却粗心大意，任它们都溜走了。那又有什么办法呢？晴天霹雳，六月飞雪，老天要人做什么，总不会提前预知人的。人算什么，草芥罢了。

然而每次消息传到一个地方总会断掉，以是高振宁不得不重新找。这十年把一个懵懵懂懂的少年打磨得粗粝，他皮肤在风沙侵染下变得粗糙，身上落下了重重疤痕。无心插柳，江湖却传开了他的名声，有个使弯刀的汉子，性情最是纯直。  
但是高振宁也并没有用这名声为自己做什么。从前想要人脉的时候，他只是个寂寂无名的小卒。如今有了人脉，他却不想要振臂高呼——他走的地方越多，发现的事就越多。是从什么时候开始？高振宁在一边磨着他的弯刀，听着商队里的老人家讲杂谈怪闻，“塞外有座恶人城，”老人抽着旱烟袋，“晓得不？那里面都是十恶不赦的人。”高振宁不由自主把耳朵竖了起来。年高德劭的长辈依旧捋着胡子说着，“能跑到那生活的人——都是名门正派容不下的人，或屠过旁人满门，或是造过不伦的孽，最残忍那个，号称圆月弯刀，专爱剥人头脸上的皮.......”  
高振宁低头看自己手里的弯刀，还是那个凛冽的模样，回想起当年神出鬼没、三天两月要出去的师父，那动辄说的“剥了你的皮”，竟然不一定全然是假话。所以那魔头，又是因为什么把他给养大的呢？眼里的慈爱也不是假的，这把弯刀也不是假的。高振宁在一旁烤着火，头竟然隐隐要裂开般痛。耳畔故事还没有完结，“姜家无双刃出了个年轻人，初生牛犊不怕虎，竟是生生闯了那虎啸龙潭，假作跟那群人沆瀣一气，实则摸清底细，以一当百，内应外合——只可惜，了结了这一桩事后，他就再不见踪影了。”  
高振宁起初还半信半疑，听多了这种话，心里愈发的酸涩难言。所以他失去的一切，竟然在红尘中是一桩恶事；他痛恨的仇人，却被众生奉为英雄。高振宁很想问，他算什么，他该算什么？低头看看自己穿的铁锈红袍子：这许多年来换过多少件衣裳，他最爱的还是铁锈红的衣、铁锈红的靴，执着穿着这一身铁锈红，因为姜东槿曾说过这么一句，“你穿着好看，不必换了。”  
“真的？”他笑。  
“真的。”姜东槿笃定。  
于是他便习惯性没有换下。

这许多年后，打磨过世事，高振宁已经说不清究竟对姜东槿抱有的是什么感情。伤情？愤恨？还是释怀？他懂得了道义，却还难平感情。以至于他这次一打听到姜东槿栖身在江南的古刹内，心里便发笑：你也知修佛？你也懂罪孽？他觉得这是天下第一好笑的事。既然都到这了——脚步停在了寺庙门口，他把伞收起来，定定看着尚未谢尽的柳，叩了门。  
迎出来的是个老和尚，见到他丝毫不诧异，“高施主。”  
高振宁这许多年见多识广，也不觉诧异，颔首，“大师——我来寻人，可否方便？”  
老僧老树盘根般的皱纹倏忽舒展，“阿弥陀佛，姜施主早于多年前过身......还请随我来，有一书信相托。”  
高振宁一下子没有握好刀，险些掉在地上。什么？这就死了？他说不清是释然还是酸楚，却惊讶地发现一点惊喜都没有。仿佛他死了，高振宁这一辈子，便失去了意义。他浑浑噩噩跟着方丈进了禅房，一路青青古树参天蔽日，禅房内灯影明亮。高振宁得以借着光把姜东槿远在多年前留下的书信翻来覆去读一遍。  
“我知你会来——也许十年，也许更久。但是你终会来。你若不来，那便要么是你业已过身，我便可去黄泉之下与你了解这段恩怨；或是你已不牵挂这些俗事，我便更加欣然。”  
“灭城一事，实属无奈。江湖各处频发惨案，源头皆直指塞外边城。姜家有些门路，联合各门派搜查一番，竟无一逃的开干系。彼时年少气盛，不知好歹，孤身剿魔。幸而遇你，不幸遇你。幸是知你无辜，免造一重杀孽；不幸是终与你结仇，非我所愿，非我所愿，非我所愿。”  
“我虽埋伏城中奋力厮斗，仍伤及根本，寿元不久。我知你失友丧亲，生无可恋，我便撒了许多假消息，真真假假，五年十年，你必不能寻到此处。”  
“若你执着要寻也好，十年八载，总也会找到生之光明；若你就此收手，也罢。”  
“余生无多，勉力诵佛，超度濯孽。我并不后悔。为苍生谋福祉，江湖道义所在。但我对不起你，也是事实。”  
“若你将因恨我而活，也算你我缘法。”

此时江南的秋雨在窗外淋漓着。圆月弯刀和无双刃静静躺在一起，躺在姜东槿留下的素白衣衫上。老和尚静静替高振宁将禅房的门关上——“阿弥陀佛，”这看惯世事的老和尚轻诵了一声佛，”摩诃无量，疯癫无量。”

-end-

*出自《盲年》


	3. 生逢华年

“姜东槿和高振宁为什么要相遇？”  
“伴着我变华年，看末世变华年。”*

“哎，呆子，想什么呢？”高振宁在垂着眼帘的姜东槿面前晃晃手。

他们现在坐在第一排，颁奖典礼的第一排。姜东槿左手是电竞安宰贤陈圣俊，眼前是光怪陆离的舞台，右手边便是格格不入穿着大衣的高振宁——全场都穿着藏蓝宝蓝深灰黑色的西装，独独这个人披个长衣服，加上他的身高，上演一出现实意义鹤立鸡群。  
西安比上海冷了一大圈。平时还敢显摆自己体格好火力旺的这些人纷纷穿上了大衣羽绒服裹成一只企鹅，这时候就看谁机灵了：高振宁干脆利落的制服款长大衣挡风御寒，里面一件巴黎世家的毛衣，手里拿着贝雷帽，长腿交叠在一起。旁人感叹他这一身反常的帅气，却不知他是有些小心思在里面：怕冷嗷，能怎么办？难不成出门多兰盾？你怕冷你也会想方设法多穿两件的。这又不是比赛，比赛场上高振宁自然可以不顾别人的眼光。一年一度的西装之夜，iG这个男模队伍，总不能给男模拖后腿是吧。去年高振宁受过了穿西装的苦头，自然对笔挺的西服敬谢不敏。  
饶是这样，高振宁还是觉着冷。他一边维持着一个姿势在椅子上坐着不动（“我靠，这椅子跟去年的没办法比，快冻得我四六不懂了”），一边眼睛飞速扫着周围，羡慕那些可以穿着羽绒服在后排坐着的选手。他把这话悄悄跟旁边的喻文波说了，喻文波瞪他一眼，笑话他“你这叫典型得了便宜还要卖乖——一会上去领奖的要，还特么坐第一排，亏你还好意思说自己年纪比我大！”  
“我怎么就不行了？你年纪小不怕冷，我年纪大还长得高呢......”高振宁脸上一红，他长得黑，这红也隐藏在脸颊上六七分不被人瞧见，“等你啥时候长到我这么高再说吧！”  
“你这叫欺负人！”  
“欺负的就是你——以后少欺负你蓝哥，我都瞅见了，非得说人家蹭你的鞋，你看看，被踩回来了吧！”  
喻文波被戳中了软肋，大头色厉内荏低下来再不敢威风凛凛跟他宁哥叫嚣。前几天他蓝哥突然离家，哦不，离队出走，把全队上上下下急坏了。结果孩子不声不响，还发了个不再续约——高振宁有东北人身上习惯的护短，自家的孩子自己怎么训也就罢了，被别人欺负了算怎么回事？何况这不是别人，是全ig最听话最懂事最官方发言人的王柳羿。  
等着把孩子找回来了，呼啦啦一帮人围着促膝长谈（包括那位一百胜率的大人），逼着小宝蓝哭着说了实话，“总觉得那帮人......好像我做什么，都没办法认可我。”孩子说了实话，一帮年纪大一点的叹口气，把王柳羿毛茸茸的小脑袋揉了揉，想想自己过去那些年，又叹了口气，这次声音明显更沉重些。这次好不容易哄回来了，高振宁身上护短的心思再次发作，“别惹你蓝哥生气听见了没？”  
喻文波重重点了几下头，高振宁得到了做哥哥谆谆教诲的快意，才把头扭过去端详今天的姜东槿。

姜东槿今日穿的十分应景又不十分显眼，黑西服白衬衫马丁靴，乍一看寻常，多打量一眼便知道有什么与众不同：西装笔挺皮鞋干净细节处处完美自然不用说，袖口简洁的花边设计略长，稍稍覆住了手掌一半，反而有种公子哥的贵气和矜持。难得的是他的领带：姜东槿没有打领结和领带，不知道从哪搞了根黑缎带把领子缚住，松松结了蝴蝶结，任由蝴蝶的触须翅膀在风中飘扬飞舞，缠绵不断。就好像这个人一般：单单何处都不显眼，然而手指的一拈、眼神的一瞥，自然流露出他的不凡和浪漫。  
浪漫这东西是刻在骨头里培养不出来的：高振宁每年回家都会被耳提面命：“你个小兔崽子好好学着穿打扮行不行？”他娘提着他耳朵，“你看你那鞋，花里胡哨的！”  
“妈！别拽了！鞋挺贵的！我知道了！”高振宁委屈，“我也妹怎么瞎整嗷......”  
“你看看你那些队友，一个个小伙精神的利索的，你看看你白长这么大个个子了！”  
高振宁抽抽鼻子，“那不还是您生的好......”  
“还安排上你妈我了？找打是不是？”  
实在不怪高振宁，他也曾经问过队里的哥哥宋义进到底怎么挑的衣服，腆着脸要人教教他呗，宋义进耸耸肩膀，比划一下身高，同情地看着他——一个一米六七上下，一个一米八五有余，高振宁实在太难为人。还好高振宁生了个衣服架子身材，穿什么都像样，加上性格豁达不拘小节，渐渐也就忘了这码事。  
但是这一晚，难得这些平时五大三粗的选手们都人模狗样打扮起来，原本姜东槿那五分不凡渐渐放大成了十分。高振宁就这么歪着头撑着下巴微微鼓着一张孩子脸丝毫不顾忌地看着姜东槿，姜东槿也无知无觉，仍旧在灯光的闪烁下定着心神，眼观鼻鼻观心。就像世界赛的时候韩国正值秋天，高振宁裹着厚卫衣手里攥着手纸把鼻子擦红的时候，姜东槿落落大方踏着一双拖鞋闪亮登场，高振宁恨，咬牙切齿，小眼神尖刀一样戳着姜东槿，像是要把他黑衬衫里看似单薄的身子戳漏一样。姜东槿浑然不知不觉，冷白着一张面孔靠在大巴玻璃窗上，眼神虚虚看着前方。于是一个老僧入定，一个目不转睛，这样的画面从他俩相遇的时候一直到现在循环播放，好似从没有停止的一刻。

姜东槿习惯了这么冷静看着世界，或者说是不看。他的世界太绚丽了，便没有什么旁的精力再注意他人。寻常的人第一眼看到他都觉得有些高高在上，无端压力横生。他却不管，只顾着自己清净——或者说是快乐。这样的人，用高振宁老家的话说，是“主意正的很”，旁人的主意纵使一时应了，心里自有一套不乱的路数。教养是一码事，性情是一码事，教养能使得姜东槿文质彬彬温文尔雅向大众微笑，性情却操纵他的四肢和精神冲锋陷阵，无往不利。  
赛场上的上野联动是一回事，赛场下的你来我往又是一回事。正因为高振宁和姜东槿如此的不同，这不同生生把姜东槿完美自洽的小宇宙烙破了一角，才让属于高振宁的事纷涌而来挤进这片天空，变成万里无云晴空降落的一场淋漓的大雨。高振宁的快乐是毫无顾忌的那种，姜东槿第一次看到高振宁当众开怀大笑的时候实在惊了一下：他表情夸张却不浮夸，下巴短短的，咧开嘴脸颊上的肉便挤没了眼睛堆出了褶子。若不是这男孩高，说是姜东槿年纪更大都有人信。  
他那时候还并不懂得汉语怎么说，听不懂他们嘴里复读机般飞速甩出的批话。但是情绪是足以感染人的：姜东槿看着高振宁在众人面前愉快地不顾形象地几近失态地笑，想到了自己在家直播的时候、跟人连麦打游戏的时候。那个时候他也是这样的仪态吗？似乎是吧，会对着黑掉的屏幕哀叹，会孩子气地点举报和退出，会噼里啪啦出口一长串打马赛克消音的字句。可那都不是在旁人面前：重点是，旁人，他的方寸天地里之外的人。  
姜东槿有些迷惑。他摸摸自己的脸，垂着头，蓬松成一朵西兰花般的头发微微晃着——当高振宁把杯子递给他，“水，嗯？”他才抬起头来，看着这大地般质感粗糙而亲和的笑，慢慢心里有些碎裂的声音噼啪作响。姜东槿学着他的样子回了个眯着眼睛露出一口闪亮牙齿毫无顾忌的笑容出来。高振宁看他这个模样越来越高兴，俩人对着傻笑，像俩幼儿园孩子过家家般，丝毫看不出这是两个将将弱冠之年的人。

后来大家做了很久的搭档，姜东槿愈发觉着他那心中一方狭小的空间开始拥挤：越来越多的人和风景闯入了他心房那寸地方——通过高振宁劈开的那一线天际。高振宁丝毫不顾忌些闲事，利落直白，爱就是爱，厌倦就是厌倦。当然，也极少有高振宁厌倦的事。  
但是还是有的：比如说做精致男孩。高振宁每天都踢踏着拖鞋打着哈欠从洗手间门口过去，嘴上还带着牙膏的白沫。姜东槿看了无奈，把他喊停了拿手上的毛巾给他擦掉。高振宁黑脸一红，张飞似的，低头嘿嘿嘿笑，长臂挠头。姜东槿却不肯放过他，一定要擦得干干净净才肯放他通行。高振宁嘀咕，“有这么麻烦吗......”料着姜东槿听不太懂，然而姜东槿心思明彻，看着他的表情都能猜出来他的赧然与不耐，较劲似扯扯他面皮。看高振宁吃痛的样子。高振宁举手投降，姜东槿乖乖放行。然而没过几天高振宁又会如此，日复一日，便成了一种习惯。  
高振宁实在是不喜欢打理自己：从医生到过来人千叮咛万嘱咐他少吃些糖，高振宁仍然拒绝：我不，我妹有，我牛奶肌肤。每次直播大剌剌开着摄像头，粉丝刷屏抗议，高振宁依然故我，听多了便是山不动我动把摄像头关掉，接着满口批话：  
“别说话！摄像头不能随便开知道不！他们有的还没穿衣服呢我这要是开了你们给我举报封了咋整？”  
“你们问宋义进啥时候女装？老宋你啥时候再打扮一下？哎哎哎你别打我啊我寻思我就问问——你们听见了吧，这事估计一时半会没戏。”  
“偷摸告诉你们怎么判定晒哥是不是真正的快乐：你看他笑的样子，下巴使劲了吗？使劲了就是好笑。你们自己试试，对，就这样式儿整，恨不得把下嘴唇都咧开，哦对了我没开摄像头，我给你们做示范你们也妹法看见。”  
高强度把队友消费一通之后，粉丝求着他开摄像头，他得意洋洋开了，屏幕上终于出现了一张面目模糊的脸——美颜到五官都没了，实在真实，自欺欺人皇帝的新衣。高振宁开了摄像头，一副“是你们求我的我是被迫的”神情得理不饶人，嘴上加大力度给粉丝们模仿姜东槿笑起来的模样——“喏，就是这样，”高振宁把自己短短的下巴尽力向下扯，“是不是，可好玩了？”

把姜东槿和好玩这两个字扯上关系，高振宁是第一个。优雅严肃气质迷人的小小少年郎本该西装笔挺坐在某架钢琴前面挥洒出一片瑰丽的景象，谁知换了一片天地，手下的键子从琴键变成了键盘，面前的黑白从乐谱变成了死亡回程场面，姜东槿依旧优雅、精准，且毫无挂碍。那是姜东槿刚学了些汉语又并不完全懂得汉语含义的时光，他只会“你好”“冲”“tp”“谢谢”。游戏术语平时又不可能用，于是实际应用在生活里的只剩下“你好”和“谢谢”。  
高振宁爱逗他，“你基地爆炸了！”  
“谢谢。”  
“你电脑里被人发现了成人电影嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿.......”  
“谢谢。”  
“你被人单杀啦！”  
“谢谢。”  
队友一走一过，都抱着“我不认识这个人”和“shy哥你好惨哦”的神情摇摇头走开了。而这一唱一和的游戏直接玩到了宋义进来，“shyshy他逗你玩呢！”说着一大串韩语叽里咕噜。这次姜东槿倒是听懂了，终于恍然大悟的样子，面上仍旧保持着言笑晏晏的和煦。高振宁嘿嘿嘿呆笑，“我，我这不是教你说中文呢——”一脸大言不惭的样子。姜东槿听了宋义进的翻译，脸上春风明媚，“谢谢。”  
君子报仇十年不晚，S8他们齐队开拔去了韩国。高振宁想出门走走去便利店买东西，翻译小哥想带他出去，姜东槿自告奋勇扯着高振宁便往外走。高振宁显然早就把那时那地的事给忘了，一脸感激和“好兄弟平时没白疼你”的样子。姜东槿垂着睫毛披着衬衫做外套，看着冻的嘶嘶哈哈还跺脚的高振宁心里万分愉悦。  
他故意落了几步，用自己尚未完全熟稔的汉语跟高振宁说，“教你，韩语？”  
“你要教我？”高振宁在寒风里智商自动下降百分之八十，“好啊，说什么？”简单些的话高振宁都听得懂，于是姜东槿斟酌了一下自己会的汉语，心里颠倒几番，开口，”今天天气真好。”  
“好个屁——你说，你说......”  
姜东槿笑眯眯，真心实意的样子，”高振宁选手是猪。”  
“啊？”高振宁没反应过来，姜东槿面色如常给他重复了一遍。高振宁嘴里念叨着念叨着，走进了便利店还在念叨。便利店里打工的是个小女生，明显是来兼职的大学生，脸上稚气未脱还有些对未来天真的幻想。高振宁挑好东西，递给小姑娘，寻思应该打个招呼什么的，开口便是刚才姜东槿教的那句话。小姑娘一时没反应过来，“啊？”的一下。姜东槿撑不住疯狂大笑，笑到三魂七魄都要从嘴里跑出来了，高振宁依旧一副呆呆的样子。小姑娘看看左边秀气的男孩，又看看右边样貌粗犷的男生，脸上泛起了粉红，捂着脸，显然觉得自己终于搞到了真的。  
行吧，看起来真挺像搞到真的似的。

不过也怪不得高振宁如此，实在是姜东槿越来越放肆了——开口撒娇要红吃，高振宁哭笑不得，“你们评评理，这个人还要脏个红？”着实带恶人带栽种。奈何高振宁心软，姜东槿伸个手过来，高振宁无奈握住，少年手指冰凉的感触顺着皮肤传上来，一下子把那些心气都平了。  
姜东槿显见是越来越会对付他们——他自己也不知道从什么时候开始。等到他发觉到的时候，他的生活里已经充斥着旁人的痕迹：王柳羿的嫩粉上衣、喻文波的四杀人头、宋义进的“今天Shyshy可以carry”，李浩成的无数张珍藏河马表情包......等等等等。还有高振宁，这个在赛场上离他最近的人，这个下意识分享感触能也只能第一瞬间想到他的人，这个他偶然透露出些孩子气的神情都送给了他的人。这是个跟他截然不同的人，他们来自不同的地方，不同的世界，却相逢在这里，相融成一个，并成最尖利的一把矛，见证了他可以被称为青春的日子里最值得称道的一瞬间：举起那个作为召唤师来说，最为珍贵的奖杯。  
所以他和这些人，他和高振宁，究竟是什么缘分呢？姜东槿沉思的毛病依旧留着，此时却再也不是只沉思自己世界里的辰光了——在星光闪耀的颁奖典礼上，他又发起了呆，眼前出现了只熟悉的手，“嘿，呆子，想什么呢？”  
是高振宁。  
于是姜东槿把头转了过来。他眼里不再空无一物，而是映照出星辰、灯火、古都的亭台楼阁，山水泼墨都渐渐有了颜色，还有面前这个一身乌鸦漆黑，却鲜亮生动成灿烂年华的高振宁。  
于是姜东槿平淡却恳切地回答了高振宁的问题。

“你。”

-end-


	4. 无羁浪漫

【Ning/The Shy】无羁浪漫

好看的皮囊千篇一律，有趣的灵魂一米八七。全联盟高大的基因好像都扔在了高振宁和全志愿身上，出征仪式拍集体照片一溜高矮不齐胖瘦不等的网瘾少年两边俩人电线杆似的杵着。一个套在edg黑红战袍里外面搭着同色调长风衣款式的出征服，长身玉立面容似雪皎洁，另一个......银白红黑色块在他身上碰撞迸发出色彩的裂隙，在冷与热的无穷大反差里面无表情，间或抽抽鼻子手背揩一下——妈耶这才几月份，忍不住想打喷嚏，谁在背后念叨我，鸭儿咯。  
孩子气般寻思着，仗着自己身量高高振宁偷偷向左瞥一眼，隔着老大哥李浩成憨厚的脸，高振宁正好看见姜东槿头顶蓬松褐色的漩涡红光下微微颤动。又不知道在心里念叨些什么——腹诽了姜东槿一句假正经，想着直播还在拍，高振宁收敛了下心神，眼观鼻鼻观心，接着作全联盟（韩金除外）最冷酷无情的杀手。  
这实在不是高振宁自己带着偏见看人，姜东槿心思着实细巧：在高振宁的世界观里，心思不细的人怎么能会做饭呢。你看看高振宁本人，从小到大一进厨房看见那些盆碗瓶罐就觉得脑壳痛，油盐酱醋都不太能分清楚用途来，总是被贴上”你可就知道吃“的标签。就知道吃怎么了，那民以食为天呢还——高振宁把脸埋在饭碗里呼噜呼噜扒着饭，少顷白瓷的碗便见底了。他擦擦嘴把嘴角偶尔带着的饭粒顺进嘴里去，起身利落，“我再盛一碗。”  
高振宁个子高，吃得多一些。曾经孩子哥葛炎还在的时候，两个打野疯狂掠夺“野区资源”，什么F6烤鸡啊、红buff水果啊，同时还要两边口嗨，“我纵向发育，你呢？”  
“我002，你呢？”  
“我想吃鲟，你呢？”  
“我，我点菜，你呢？”  
他们口嗨的时候姜东槿就跟着几个乖的在旁边安安静静坐着，筷子慢条斯理往嘴里送，时不时抬头侧眼看一看热火朝天的皮孩子，哦不，哥哥们。菜有几道是姜东槿做的，高振宁拣的时候便多留了几分心——通常他吃东西是不会看是什么的。盯着切得细细的青红橙绿丝，高振宁愣了一会，想起那些日子里在晚上偷着吃夜宵的时候摸进厨房蹭的姜东槿甜汤的模样，有时是红豆，有时是雪梨。昏暗朴实的颜色，送进嘴里是熨贴的甜。大家都忙着吃，于是没有人注意到这一处有个傻大个盯着一筷子菜发呆了好久。

料想人个子大心眼少不是空口胡说的，高振宁长了一副东北男人五大三粗的模样，手长脚长眉眼疏朗身材高大，皮肤自然的黝黑。本该虎虎生风的一个人，被总爱咧着的一口白牙给破坏了气氛：高振宁眼角天然向下垂，见人就带三分笑，高兴时更是笑得连眼睛都不见。“男孩子不知道稳重些，整天皮来皮去的，像什么样子！”长辈有时候嗔骂几句，“以后找对象人家小姑娘再被你吓跑了！”北方孩子蹿个子快，也更早熟些，大人们也没什么顾忌：迟早是要成家的嘛！不跟他早点扯明白，还等着以后愁得头发都白了再教？那不是不赶趟了嘛。  
未雨绸缪是有道理的：谁也料不到高振宁真就日后混迹于一帮大小伙子里。这个年纪的男孩子，又专门打游戏，每天想着不是勾肩搭背上野联动就是“我日你他妈能不能洗一下自己的袜子？”，生活有种凌乱的简单，好似没什么可过尽千帆不是的人，遇见了都算是缘分，生活在一起更是难得。高振宁的性情似乎渐渐也变得和大众意识里的男孩子一般，粗枝大叶，豪爽，开朗，且不拘小节。你让他逞个勇，他保准拍着胸脯当仁不让，“我来我来，哎我叫下路来下路为什么不来啊，不来我怎么发育”，但是要他抒些情啊、说些文人墨客的话啊，他第一反应还是脸红一红，痛快笑一笑，嘴角咧到耳朵根上。  
认识姜东槿之后，高振宁才发现这世界上还有人连笑容角度都有差别。浅笑微笑大笑冷笑，明明都是一个人的面孔，却变幻出各种截然不同的姿态。高振宁和姜东槿熟了之后，有时候会好端端就捏捏姜东槿的脸，想看看这人到底脸皮是不是千万层——不然怎么能无缝切换在冷漠和温情之间、游走在放肆与优雅边缘？姜东槿被掐多了，有时候歪歪头避开，有时候干脆不理会这个虎头虎脑的打野，兀自把他野区刷个干净让他回过神来无野可刷。高振宁回头看自己干干净净像刚被河道冲刷过的野区，觉得姜东槿这人，不是脸皮忒多，应该是脸皮忒厚。

想想也是。如果不是脸皮厚的人怎么能被抓死了还笑，怎么能理直气壮要buff，怎么能死皮赖脸快二十的大小伙子了还玩手指头，表情比打游戏都认真。高振宁嗤之以鼻：老子是大男人了，男儿本色豪情冲锋壮志在手气概在胸，不跟你一般见识嗷。他的世界更简单清白一点，笑便痛快笑，所以自然不懂姜东槿有时候敛着牙齿弯一弯眉眼，心里究竟是什么主意——但是高振宁忘了，他只是长得高大些罢了。真论来年龄，谁又强过谁，谁又老成过谁。  
不过经历多了，条件反射，高振宁也能猜出来几分姜东槿究竟在打什么主意。平时正经得像个乖孩子，私底下小火汁还有两副面孔——姜东槿敛着唇歪嘴一笑，高振宁就懂得他是什么意思：于是他乖乖把手搭在姜东槿肩膀上，两个幼稚鬼像小学生开火车一样走着。高振宁本质上还是老实孩子，琢磨不透天生狐狸的姜东槿到底在想什么，往往事后他才会知道：？我怎么又没了个野？我怎么又没了瓶水？我怎么给他拿了衣服？我怎么回事？高振宁渐渐迷惑：他不知道到底是自己搞不懂姜东槿，还是干脆不懂得自己。  
不过谁又能想要懂得自己的时候就懂得呢？往往顿悟是需要契机的。曾经的故事积淀在骨髓里，等着某一个时机，遇见天光的恩赐，彻底变成自己的情思。譬如那一日一场训练赛之后休息，高振宁侧头任凭眼神一点点滑落姜东槿高耸的鼻梁，无端要他想起来小时候去春游，兴致勃勃爬过的小山——留的时间稍稍晚了，黄昏时月亮隐约从天际展露出角来。他跟着一大群吵嚷的少年人无聊地往回程走，心里埋怨着自己一时兴起不去打机反而来了这么幼稚的春游，却冥冥之中心有所触回头望了一眼，正巧看见远远的矮山上皎白透明的月蛰伏在冷蓝的天空上。  
高振宁的语文向来也不怎么样，北方的小城自然更不会有什么名山大川，他自然想不到什么月出于东山之上徘徊于斗牛之间的古人诗词。可或许是上天注定要他回那么一次头，以至于在此时他的脑海里恰到好处浮现出那样的画面，融合在面前这个人身上。因为见过梦的模样，才能在相遇时恰能回想。这也许是天赐的灵气，但何尝不是高振宁自己的命运。

人各有命，天赋所致，虽说芸芸平凡众生，总有些人好像先天注定要做些什么一般。高振宁不知道自己是不是那样的人，或许姜东槿也不知道。但是两个人都是天赋绝佳不甘蛰伏的，或许因为这份心，人便不至于变得太无聊太仓促就变老。性格决定命运，应就应在了此处。  
高振宁曾经看过姜东槿弹钢琴的样子，他注视着钢琴前那张虔诚熟悉又陌生的脸，觉得遥远极了，他伸手过去也够不到。高振宁觉得心下忐忑，真的魔怔了一般伸手去够，只摸到了冷冰冰的屏幕硬而坚硬。他是一个人点开看的，带着耳机，没有人陪他分享这份惶恐与忐忑，只有他自己。高振宁感受到了酸楚的滋味在心底泛开，突然就有了一个念头：倘若姜东槿没打英雄联盟，倘若他打了是在LCK出道，倘若他没有被交易来iG......那弹着钢琴的少年仿佛一个漩涡，把高振宁简单的想法扭曲复杂渐渐打起了结扭成了麻花。  
高振宁皱起了脸，觉得手机亮度有些高了，本能调低亮度，心脏却还在劫后余生地砰砰跳着。他索性把手机关掉，屏幕一片漆黑，迫使他把视线投在房间内。而训练室里还是一如既往，东西杂乱得很温柔，每个人都坐在自己的位置上，安静或者吵嚷。还有姜东槿：姜东槿从手机屏幕里走了出来，活生生在他眼前，不是那样一副专注神圣的神情，单薄清瘦的身躯松松垮垮套在白卫衣里，头发有些滑稽得蓬松着。黑框眼镜下稍长的脸生动着表情，丝毫不顾及形象地号叫喘息着。  
这样的姜东槿更像个爱打游戏的小少年，开朗而甜，而不是一个凌厉果决在各种情绪间切换游刃有余的游戏天才。要知道，天才虽然不世出，然还是穷人力的构想所能模拟的。少年郎常有，少年般的姜东槿可只有一个。对我们这些凡人来说，任何触手可及的温热，都应比虚无淡漠的神更加难得。高振宁也是凡人，也是有血有肉有感情的人，虽然更坚硬迟钝了些，一旦烙印下感情，便太难忘却。

高振宁形容人都是十分直白的：譬如“嗷！”“哇！”，能用拟声词就用拟声词，能用#互动就一定用#互动。这样的一个喊着”他怎么这么猛啊“的大男人（他自称的），复杂起感情来也是循序渐进。这个过程缓慢而坚决，等到高振宁反应过来，他已经偶尔会无端看着渐渐深浓的秋色喟叹一声——我们称它为伤春悲秋。这个阶段每个人都要经历一次，或早或晚罢了。  
所以这心事究竟从何而来：高振宁有些苦恼。身边都是群糙汉子，掰着手指头数了数算得上人模狗样的，一个姜东槿，一个王柳羿。高振宁又有些固执的小自尊，别别扭扭不太愿意亲口说心结出来，这语言相通的王柳羿就被他自动否决了——或者这干脆是给自己找的借口。总之高振宁撑着个下巴在姜东槿旁边看着，企图在这个他琢磨不透的人身上找一些答案。姜东槿看他那副模样就扫他一眼，眼里有些忧心又无语的神色。高振宁嘿嘿挠头，任凭姜东槿伸手过来把他手里搅着的耳机线打理好再塞回他手中，然后自顾自做自己的事。  
高振宁不愿承认的是，他愿意看姜东槿，所以姜东槿那些时而有些稚气的举动他嘴上说着嫌弃，心里却自然而然，或者有些甘之如饴的意思了。隐隐约约在逛贴吧直播的时候，看见有弹幕或者评论夸赞姜东槿和他的上野联动，他还发自内心有些小骄傲——他本来是个骄傲到有些自负的人了，不过扪心自问，他的本事并不是当不起他的自负，这自负也变成了自信与坚韧。现在高振宁拥有双人份的骄傲了，好似旁人夸赞姜东槿，他也乐颠颠与有荣焉。  
高振宁的目光就追随着姜东槿，就像比赛里打野抓上的局一样：一个在前，一个相随，只不过现在是一个安静做事，一个安静看着对方的脸，一点点揣摩自己心中究竟是怎么样的变化。他们两个不说话，就这样静静呆着，一个看另一个大乱斗，高振宁就能消磨掉小半个休息日。虽然他还是搞不懂他心里究竟氤氲了什么样子的云翳，但是哪怕一时的安宁也是好的。他甚至有些感谢姜东槿听不懂他说什么，不然如果姜东槿有兴趣问了，肯定会笑话他——他可不愿意被人当成小孩子笑话，哼。

队内有个假新疆人，上路两个全都是外援。不少人好奇他们怎么交流，高振宁原本也以为跟韩国人比赛交流会有些困难。可谁知道呢，姜东槿在韩语里夹着的轻轻巧巧一句“宁，来上，可以越”就已经够让高振宁心生快意了。那种感觉像什么？炎炎夏日里你本来只想要一滴雨水，而大雨瓢泼甚至能容你在玻璃窗前坐着啃西瓜。  
平日里姜东槿跟他磕磕绊绊说些中文，高振宁觉着可爱，经常唬他玩——欺负人家孩子听不懂话，看着姜东槿有些迷惑又笃定的模样，高振宁就忍不住想摸孩子头的冲动。等他有朝一日学会了汉语肯定要来拿剑把我峡谷打穿100001次的——看着姜东槿打大乱斗的嗜血模样，高振宁想想自己刚才教他那些什么指鹿为马的词，把冲教成怂，把慢读成莽，陡然心头瑟瑟。不过转念一想，等到他学会汉语，那指不定何年何月了呢。太遥远的事，何必去想，又如何容得下凡人构想。  
日后这两个字是轻易说不得的，未来的轨迹漫漫埋没在时空的飞尘里迷了众人的眼，所以每个人都在期盼未来，每个人也都在被未来欺骗。感时花溅泪，恨别鸟惊心，不是外物造就了人，是人感受了外物——不然同样的九月份，怎么能让高振宁过出两番滋味来？S7的秋天头上打了高振宁人生中第一次冒泡赛，他们做守门员镇守着通向S7的关隘。S8的秋天尾巴，高振宁打穿了人生中第一次世界赛，他们做登山者攀越巅峰遇见云彩。  
好巧不巧，高振宁职业生涯中唯二两次的眼泪，都是为此而流，并且两次的眼泪从头至尾接续在一起，汇聚成了记忆的长河。后来采访问到这个问题，高振宁沉默了一下：其实这两次哭泣有什么不同呢？本质上都是在纪念一场遗憾罢了。从前的高振宁不会去想这些细微的差别，现在他明白了，即使遗憾和遗憾也不尽相同：若是S7是悲愤触手可及的机会在手边溜走，而S8迎着烟火和夜空疯狂号哭的场面，便是呼喊和欲求，为了曾经的遗憾而渴望，万分渴望，骨髓里都荡漾着那样的热烈。所以迎着摄像机，高振宁坦然道出了，“我还是会记得遗憾多一些。”

缺憾才有美啊，对于凡人来说。如果一切顺风顺水，便无从铭记，更无从牵挂。如果非要把姜东槿和高振宁的来路去处剖析个明白真切，那么有无数种可能他们会变成令人唏嘘的过往，甚至连遗憾都算不上。但是还好，虽然小小少年的梦想太大，正因如此宏伟的蓝图里细枝末节被忽略了，只记住能够记住的闪亮星辰。所以感谢世界的机缘巧合，让我们可以说高振宁梦的那片澄澈夜空里，有一颗闪闪发亮的星星叫做姜东槿。并且这颗星星将这片夜色都改变了：本来沉黑如墨的夜，因为这颗星星，逐渐有了层次，荡漾出玫瑰葡萄紫藤水晶玛瑙层层叠叠晕染的色彩来。  
于是夜不仅仅是夜，是庭中空明的月色、是对影三人的玉盘，是清河上氤氲的星。冥冥里，这根本不懂得诗情画意的小少年，心思蜿蜒到千年之前，和古代的大才们难得共了情、通了灵。  
所以浪漫究竟是什么呢？浪漫不是玫瑰、不是烟火，是一种不合时宜的天真，不从世事的倔强、不似俗人的明慧，外加一点小小的任性和温柔。这些未经过磋磨变得圆滑的小心思，不是浪漫的雏形，是浪漫的终点。  
譬如领口风流缱绻的鸦色蝶、种一片密林结出的美梦蓝、迎着初秋焰火哽咽的嘶吼、抛弃了场面话肆意流的热泪、敲着奖杯底座任性又骄傲的抬眼、稳重成熟的年纪里还会扮可爱的模样——  
譬如高振宁在韩国的寒夜里跟姜东槿并肩走着的时候，看着满街上灯红酒绿的街景，突然开始疯狂怀念家乡的小城，朴素，洁白，银装素裹，是他可以攀折下一枝梨雪的天地。高振宁突然转头对姜东槿一字一顿说，“有机会，带你去我家，看大雪。”  
高振宁说的那么郑重其事，就像真的有漂流的北风记下了他的话，日后倘若有缘应会替他捎一朵雪递过国境线，落在姜东槿衬衫袖口做点染的花。

-end-


	5. 你终将迷失在哪一片心或者宇宙

青春的上游 白云飞走苍狗与海鸥  
闪过的念头 潺潺的溜走

其实姜东槿自己也不觉得自己有什么奇怪的属性，但是他的确有：譬如害羞，譬如路痴。害羞这件事仔细说来可能并不能怪他：年纪还小的时候小东槿看all star，觉得那个一炮四个PDD的杰斯帅极了威武极了，再一看名字，嚯哟，Shy，大笔一挥就叫了自己The shy.后来他继承了iG和shy的双重传统：在那个被轰的PDD呆过的iG里拿一手杰斯一炮一个阿P的小刀妹，冥冥之中背后升起了两个影子，一个是归隐江湖许久的shy，另一个影子憨头猪脑，除了他的直播间你在哪都能看见他。  
不过姜东槿的确很害羞。不自知的那种害羞——被偏爱的人都是有恃无恐的。 他长得颀长清冷，一害羞起来就更加明显，一低头，一牵衣角，一抿唇带出一丝笑来，太容易让人心软从而遗忘了他究竟是什么样的一个“危险品”：万万不能把他放脱到召唤师峡谷里，在召唤师峡谷里也别让他拿到什么危险的英雄，拿到了就最好祈祷他是你的队友而不是对手，不然你会被这场易燃易爆炸，迷人又残忍的灾难毁灭的。这种形容词一般都是冠在什么绝世尤物身上，姜东槿一个十几岁的男孩子怎么能承受这么浓烈的形容——然而只要他一歪头，微微睁大眼睛，疑惑地启齿一个轻轻的“mo——ya？”，瞬时宇宙被揉皱坍缩成果核复又再次爆裂开，胡乱宣泄成某一场山洪。  
高振宁是不知道害羞两个字怎么写的：你跟他说“你不会不好意思吗？”他只会回你：你说什么？我听不见，对不起。若是按坐姿分攻受这件事是成立的，那这个霸道威武的坐姿一个人占一个半椅子大剌剌把手往身边人一搭的架势，饶是最冷淡的韩金（对不起smlz你别给我买房子我就带你出这一次场求求了）看起来都弱不禁风像个弟弟。姜东槿坐在他身边，双腿并拢双手合握安安静静摆在膝头，垂着眼帘眼观鼻鼻观心的模样，便显得更加清洁和安宁。高振宁把手搭在他肩膀上，习惯性地，一面还去跟旁人接着攀谈玩笑。姜东槿也不会去拂开那一只手，只是自顾自含羞坐在那里。两个人相互牵着线，再放肆也温柔了三分，再沉默也生动了一刹。

姜东槿并不是不习惯和人亲近，相反，他黏起人来叫人想捂着眼睛——太爱娇了呀，一举一动都缱绻难言，是细微处的甜，和他身上的优雅知性早熟截然不同。那一丝丝任性反而一点都不讨人厌，直叫人觉着这孩子愈发无定似个小神仙。高振宁作为打野，这个场上跟上单联系最亲密的位置，首当其冲承受了大部分的亲昵、施予了大部分的纵容。那不然怎么样呢？虽然高振宁一口一个“晒爹”“哇他怎么这么猛啊”，真的要让buff的时候他嘴上不放过念叨两句，还是给你吃了，石头人给你，红buff给你，三狼给你，F6给你（clearlove的除外，给你了我们大家都没了），给你给你，全都给你。  
外人见了姜东槿总会觉得奇怪，怎么这孩子这么害羞又不爱讲话，表情神色都是淡淡的，哪里像是个疯狂carry的样子。倒是S8放假了趁着姜东槿回韩国，高振宁开直播的时候毫无顾忌口嗨他的小上单，“怎么我跟你们说晒爹的青刚影师承是我，懂8？”  
“你看我，来，对面问我是谁了，等我打字回复他啊——姜——承——録，懂8，我就是晒爹本晒！”  
高振宁批话满天飞，弹幕也高强度跟他互动，“高振宁你等shyshy回来还不把你给杀穿！”  
“发育警告！”  
直播画面里高振宁开了1000度美颜的脸嘿嘿一笑，脸上两个涡还是依稀可辨，证明这个嘴上不当人的批话打野也只不过是个提起自家上单来会笑开花的小少年罢了。不过他有笑开花的资本：姜东槿和他是很好很好的。上野联动，他不跟姜东槿好还能怎么办呢？自己家上单，什么样都得惯着嗷。  
姜东槿刚来的时候那些经年的教养和客气还没有褪尽，加上刚登上职业赛场，很多事都很迷茫，第一次要去跟对面握手了高振宁起身要走，冷不丁面前出现了一只手——是姜东槿的手，骨节分明肤色白皙又纤长。高振宁迷惑，抬头，看见年少的小姜先生还戴着学生样的黑框眼镜，冲着他有些窘迫又本能地笑。高振宁很想告诉他，错了，哥们，要跟对面握手嗷。但是韩语解释起来太麻烦他又不会，难道要他打手语吗？对不起，做不到。率真本性叫他干脆直接握住了姜东槿的手。  
于是S7那整个下半赛季，高振宁和姜东槿的交握存留在每一场细小的角落里——无论有没有人看见，毕竟是存在着的，晚风、峡谷，都算见证。

故事被见证是一件很难的事。被人记住也是。有些人天生就能吸引世界的目光——世界聚焦于你，777777——但是大部分人并不是的。如果问打职业是为了什么，答案或许莫衷一是，有的人是为了被人记住，有些人为了实现自己价值，有些人......有些人更简单更直白一些，想要快乐，无论是自己还是身边的人，想要他们都快乐。这愿望多简单，也多难。  
高振宁显然是想要后者的，他想要自己快乐，也想要所有人都心想事成。憨直的少年心很好懂，如果难懂，说明大家并不是一类人罢了，也没什么好奇怪的。世界上人分很多种，也做很多梦。最自然坚固融合这千奇百怪不同的梦和灵魂的粘合剂，除了感情，也只有感情，最真诚，最理想国。  
你问高振宁究竟爱不爱英雄联盟，他估计挠挠头，说不出来什么。他不是不会表达感情，批话一套一套上到改革春风吹满地下到你能把我怎么滴都能说。他只是从来不想这些，就好像想到了就去做，思维和脚步之间不需要什么转折。但是这个问题你问姜东槿也没有下文呀，姜东槿怎么会思索这些问题呢？他只要捏着衣角，看着高振宁笑，或者干脆只是眼里含笑，高振宁就可以替他把后面的漫长缘由补足。这相同的未曾深究，也是两个人的缘分。  
高振宁曾经想过自己如果做了打野，会遇到什么样的上单。他想过很多种，除了姜东槿这一种：或者说他怎么可能料到是姜东槿这一种？就连李浩成这种久经战阵的老大哥高振宁都觉得好应付，毕竟李浩成面相憨厚讨喜，年龄也偏大，除了不通的语言，高振宁是完全把他当作自己家大哥来看的。可姜东槿是另外一码事。  
高振宁被姜东槿的不按常理一度搞得十分头疼：从那一只莽撞伸出的手，到从来不知道后退叫何物的进攻，再到握手和进攻背后的沉默与安宁。高振宁坐在姜东槿旁边，红蓝光影闪烁在他们的脸上，高振宁余光扫着姜东槿脸明暗里沉浮的轮廓，间或抽抽鼻子，把手缩在棉袄里。姜东槿就那样任凭他打量，头也不抬。  
高振宁想一想这一张人畜无害的脸骗过了多少粉丝就心里来气：凭什么嗷一个个都夸他温柔有教养，他在人后捣鬼的事从来没人说，“好话都让你说了——”高振宁动作大了点，鼠标敲在桌子上咔哒一声，他咳嗽了一下掩盖窘迫。姜东槿被这一声咳嗽震得回过神来，无辜地看他。高振宁看他那个有些呆的样子，心里的郁结扔掉了——跟个这样的孩子计较什么，太小心眼了嗷。

姜东槿身上理所当然的气场太旺盛了些。似乎他做什么都是对的，他喜也好怒也罢无常成天色密密的云朵也可以，总是有人不自知地骄纵着他，顺着他这条河流蜿蜒而下，跟着他走到河流的尽头。害羞也罢，迷路也罢，就任着他去。  
但是他迷路的也太过了些，或者说心不在焉的太过了些，还偏偏每次都走在上单位置带头，走着走着就走岔了道。后面跟着的一大帮人满脸黑人问号，小老弟小老哥你怎么回事，Q都能Q歪来？姜东槿回头，这才意识到自己错了路，埋头羞涩又窘迫抹不开面子。高振宁无奈，点点他的鼻子，又有些小得意：有些人平时作威作福，到了紧要关头连路都不认，就是个弟弟。  
高振宁虽然只比姜东槿大那么一岁，平时也是shy哥shy爹乱喊的，实际在心里他还是把姜东槿放在了要他看顾的位置。不看着怎么办？高振宁指着在沙发上老僧入定的姜东槿，“不看着你看那边已经有个被摇晕的了——小火汁你就摇了我吧？”旁边喻文波捂着自己的大头一旁缓神：他又双叒被抢了五杀之后姜东槿像一只梦魇一样从背后扑了上去，险些把这个头重脚轻的小AD摇得大脑晕眩。“你说说你五杀也不让人家，我们小iG一家就是要整整齐齐——”  
“没有五杀？”  
“我们的目标是？”  
“没有蛀牙？”  
一帮插科打诨的过去了，姜东槿抬头看着这些活宝闹了一阵，歪头，“呀？”饶是高振宁七情上面夸张到有一万分直播效果的演出也呆滞了一下。“唉——我可拿你怎么办好，”高振宁泄了气坐在沙发上整个人大咧咧的瘫在上面，把姜东槿的肩膀也扯了下来半强迫地要这个仪态端庄的小伙子跟他一起没个正形，“——烦死了！”  
姜东槿冷不防被扯了下来，只好顺着力道整个人向后仰了下去。他仰躺在柔软的垫子上，姿势所限眼睛被迫落在高振宁的脸上／腹诽着这个人为什么青春期能过得这么蓬勃茂盛，再不护肤建议联盟考虑把高振宁开除出lpl男团，姜东槿把视线落在了高振宁的唇角和眼梢上。高振宁的眼梢细细的，笑起来会有皱纹堆着，活像个小老头子，唇却又存在感很强，比肤色略深，时刻不肯安宁：不是在笑就是满嘴说着胡话，有些姜东槿听得懂，有些他听不懂。  
而此时这眼梢唇角难得安定下来，不再挥舞着神色，满足而安宁卧在这张还有孩子气脸上，望着白炽灯管，像望着一盏太阳。姜东槿也就这样把视线落在他脸上，不再动弹。

高振宁身上也有些不寻常的气场，和姜东槿清冽里带着无常不同，高振宁自己就像是一轮野生的太阳，从茫茫的雪地里抬起头来，日复一日永不倦怠。夸父逐日，羿落九天，于是也只有他甘愿负起牵住姜东槿的责任。虽然他嘴上依旧是不饶人（反正姜东槿也听不懂，那么多喊他几声晒哥是厂长养猪场里养的猪也没什么关系对吧），他还是盯着姜东槿不放。  
说是高振宁的莽勇闯进了姜东槿的天空，打破了他的宁静，其实又怎么不是姜东槿的无常随性在高振宁朝升暮落的天空撕开了一个口子，牵住了一根线呢？当你每天都要被迫牵着一只手环游在召唤师峡谷里，久而久之思想和感情也牵出一条妖姬的链子，时时刻刻锁在另外一个人身上。他要去哪呢？今天要用剑姬吗？打大乱斗吗？又冲进别人泉水了吗？所有的不省心零零碎碎融在一起，变成了柔软的感情，在太阳下一晒熨贴成一团棉花裹在心脏上，每当想起来都觉得有暖流融下。  
当然不省心也是真的不省心。姜东槿看起来总是慢那么一拍，从容是从容，高振宁还是看着觉得要操心：大家都坐下了就他一个人还在那站着。是好看，白毛衣里难得不戴眼镜又弄了头发的姜东槿像是雪尚未融尽下开出的第一朵樱花，唇润润的荡漾出粉红色泽，立在那里本身就是风景。可是风景归风景，高振宁总不能要他这样站着，直接伸出手来扯住他，要姜东槿一个趔趄之后靠着高振宁的手臂坐下。高振宁满意而得意地笑，手还揽着姜东槿的身子，当旁人好奇“他怎么这么害羞啊”，心里念着，就是害羞，略略略。  
姜东槿那些难得的小迷路也全都被高振宁拦腰抱了下来。高振宁身量高，抱着姜东槿不费什么力气，加上姜东槿身子也轻，高振宁长臂一伸就能搂住端回原地。高振宁跟别人这么解释，“他又听不懂我说什么——干脆直接上手，”他装出一幅无奈的样子，心里却觉得逗这么个天天无理取闹抢他们buff的人快乐极了，有成就感极了：好像是什么飘忽着的星辰，被他那么一拽，留在了人间活在谁的眼神。

姜东槿从来没想过要活成谁的眼神。他甚至没想要要活成谁——连自己的害羞和迷茫都意识不到，只管着飞出一片天，又降临到另外一片天。只要胜利就好了，只要能拿到胜利什么都好，其他的事，就让它水到渠成，来了就来了吧，走了也不强求呀——人和人，也是这样。  
可是高振宁来了呀。高振宁把他看在了眼里，记在了心上，从此无论他做了什么，背后都有人牵绊着扶持着，叫他那些毫无轨迹可言的行动都被扯到一条星轨上，他可以肆意发光，却有了规律春冬变换。就像他刚来到iG的时候，天还是初夏，他的头发还蓬松成一朵大号的西兰花。时光轮转，它改变了你我他，潜移默化，以让你遇见一个人的方式牵你到另外一条轨道上。一年多过去了，姜东槿已经把头发修剪得收敛了些，也从路人王升级到了s赛的舞台上。面对着海茫茫的夜，海风暗淡吹动着沙滩上这一群人的衣角，高振宁问姜东槿，“想拿冠军吗？”  
姜东槿的目光从散漫凝聚在面前这个人身上。他看着这个粗粝而坦诚的男孩子，黝黑的面庞上一双熠熠的眼此时没有淹没在笑起来的脸颊里。他看见的这个男孩，头发黑而硬，总有一缕支棱着，要么在脑后，要么在头顶。男孩像疾风野地里无羁生长的草，样子和性子在风沙里打过一番，留存下来都是和世界契合正好的天性。料应是从来没有教过他如何做一个脉脉的人，可是高振宁总是能说出些奇妙而柔缓的话来，一个一个小火花一般擦亮了旷野的穹宇。  
姜东槿还不是十分懂得汉字的含义，但这句话无论如何都听得懂，想要，冠军。想要赢吗？还是更远的地方？他的眼睛里从来只有眼前，很难想到以后是什么样子。可是强大的引力把他吸引住了：以后，以后是什么样子呢？姜东槿不知道为了以后究竟要付出什么漫长的代价，但如果是这样的以后，那么好像是他可以接受，不仅可以接受，甚至可以欣然前往奔赴的。那么绵长的未来，其实拆分开，也不过是一个又一个明天叠在一起。如果明天和眼前一样好，那么一万个明天怎么不可以叫他幻想一下？  
所以那些曾经盘旋在高振宁脑海的问题终于也转移到了姜东槿的脑海里：要一起继续打吗？要一起拿到冠军吗？要一起甚至创造一个新王朝吗？重点是，一起呀，一起。  
所以这就是了——你会预料到吗？料你曾劈过山、跨过海，最终还是甘心情愿迷失在怎样的一片宇宙。

-end-


	6. HP AU 偷心金色飞贼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HP Au 懂得都懂

【Ning/The Shy】偷心金色飞贼

霍格沃茨进入二十一世纪之后也与时俱进，为了跟从魔法界的世界大融合趋势开始向国外开放招生渠道。自然因地制宜，有些地方不能用猫头鹰了——霍格沃茨跟中国蓬莱学院交流的时候沟通了下，培育了专门用来中国区送信的青鸟递送录取通知书。青鸟虽然速度比不上猫头鹰，胜在熟悉地形，还知趣儿会拟态——给高振宁送信的时候青鸟就拟了个喜鹊的模样在电线杆子上盘旋。  
“跟你们说，那.....那叫啥来着？喜鹊？flappy bird？”高振宁操着一口还带着中国东北腔的英语，坐在格兰芬多公共休息室的金红色扶手椅子里，左手一杯热南瓜汁喝得津津有味，右手紧急翻着字典查喜鹊的英文。  
实在怪不得他，他英语是真的捉急，即使已经上到了三年级，有时还是要想想怎么说话才能表意。这就苦了原本十分喜爱说骚话的中国东北汉子高振宁了：好在他表情夸张动作传神，失之桑榆得之东隅，也算是弥补上了语言磕磕绊绊的缺憾。“就喜鹊，它在我家电线杆子上绕了三圈，见了谁都不落下来，就见着我，啪嗒一下，在我头上——”  
“下了个蛋？”  
“我去你梅林祖宗裤子的大爷！”高振宁的骂娘十分与时俱进地在魔法界贯口里加上了浓重的个人特色。

高振宁，东北留学生，格兰芬多学院三年级，是这几年跟着华裔入学浪潮进入霍格沃茨学习的中国学生之一。其实对高振宁来说，搁哪上学都差不多，反正他也不甚喜欢课堂上背诵的诗词练习的数学题（“啥玩意啊？干啥啊？咋回事啊？”高振宁语），加上他性子野，到哪都吃得开，所以更不觉着有什么问题。）——至于语言，其实亚洲学生来霍格沃茨到他这算起来已经有很多届，且不说欧美本就有些华裔移民，学校本来也有处理亚生的经验，只要魔法天分足够，基本都可以顺利毕业。  
高振宁一个身高堪比欧洲人的汉子，丝毫没什么水土不服，又爱吃肉，对于所谓英国的“黑暗料理”接受度居然出奇的良好：香肠炸鸡腿和烤牛排馅饼可以说是他的挚爱，左手一只鸡，右手一只鸭，正是长身体的时候，高振宁狂吃猛造。至于饮料：南瓜汁就当玉米面二米粥喝呗，有啥不好整的？在炉火旁边坐一天，暖暖和和的，再恰个南瓜汁和巧克力蛋糕当点心嗷——每到了冬天，高振宁坐在格兰芬多的软椅子上，就会无比感谢当初分院帽把他分到了格兰芬多。  
要说也苦了老分院帽了，这么多年老了老了临到关头居然还被施了翻译咒，就为了方便这些异国他乡来的学生。高振宁当时坐在分院帽下面，听着老头子绵延悠长的语调给他进行诗朗诵，  
“在遥远遥远的一千年前啊  
风、火、水、土碰撞，激荡着大地  
那些灵光一闪般诞生的，我的先祖啊  
他们有着不朽的名姓......”  
“行了行了，”高振宁悄声打断老帽子的颂歌，“那个，大爷，我饿了，咱快点整呗？”  
“…….”老帽子头一次见到这样的学生，被噎了一愣，觉得直白得有些讨喜，难得童心大起跟高振宁打起了商量。  
“你这孩子，就不怕我给你摆一道？”  
“怕个啥？”高振宁大大咧咧，“大爷您再厉害不也就是个帽子——咱大河向东流哇，你有我有全都有，说走咱就走，谁说害怕谁是狗！”  
帽子沉默了好半晌。大家都在怀着期待的眼神看着台上坐的高振宁究竟会被分到哪个学院，殊不知台上帽子和新生之间正在进行一场没有硝烟的战斗。  
“那你就去——格兰芬多！”  
金红色旗帜的长桌爆发出一阵欢呼，高振宁摘下帽子飞奔到长桌里坐下，丝毫没听见分院帽小声嘀咕的一句，“又一个搞事精”。

作为个格兰芬多，高振宁觉着斯莱特林那帮住在地下水牢（仅代表高振宁个人观点，不要上升学院，谢谢）的蛇们实在是天下第一无聊的生物——原因百分之八十是同届的一位斯莱特林学生，虽然他十分不想承认。  
“你就那么看那小雪狐不顺眼？”格莱芬多魁地奇队长、金发碧眼的球手欧成在某一次训练后的闲聊里问高振宁。彼时暮色四合，隐隐约约雾霭要盖住了城堡的轮廓，高振宁在手里抛着颗鲜红的鬼飞球，哼了一声，头仰得高高的。“谁要和他一般......”，下意识想说见识，发现差点又切换了东北话模式，赶忙调整回英语，两腿叉开两手摊开耸耸肩膀，“他那个样子，叫人怎么喜欢？”  
欧成长得帅，是真的帅，碧眼眼尾上翘，嘴唇又红又薄，脸尖尖的秀气又亮丽。高振宁看着欧成学长这张好看的脸，难改批话本性，“要是他长成你这样，我倒是能少讨厌他一点。”  
欧成捂脸轻笑，顺手一个塔朗泰拉，高振宁立刻在地上狂魔乱舞起来，嘴上还是不饶人，“怎么嘛，我哪说错了——你说他哪里好了？”  
高振宁和欧成嘴里的“小雪狐”，是斯莱特林的新找球手、和高振宁一届的韩裔留学生姜东槿。高振宁着实是不喜欢他，魔药课和黑魔法防御课遇见了，两个人眼睛里对视一下，高振宁总要挥下拳头警告姜东槿，偏巧姜东槿一副不谙世事的样子，装模作样对着挥一挥，却是低头害羞一笑，兔子门牙咬着下嘴唇。高振宁一腔忿忿好像怼在了泡泡咒上，找不到发力的点，叹叹气，心里想着怎么都要把这个场子找回来。  
却总也没有下文。

在高振宁眼里姜东槿满哪都是毛病：样子不够精致，个子不够高，性格不够大方，眼睛太小，下巴太长，太幼稚（多大了还玩手指头！），太冷漠不用正眼看人，等等等等，着实满目疮痍不堪入目。但理智点形容，其实姜东槿并没有高振宁说得这么夸张：他是典型高丽人的样貌，清秀优雅，举手投足不紧不迫，在欧美人眼里是很斯文柔韧的亚洲男子了。  
斯莱特林和格兰芬多是水火不容的两种人。这种境况似乎从上个世纪那场战争之后有些缓解，但是本质上还是有些鸿沟无法跨越：格兰芬多在高塔、斯莱特林在湖底；格兰芬多尚火，斯莱特林亲水；格兰芬多金红交映，斯莱特林青绿辉光。高振宁作为个不折不扣的格兰芬多，怕冷怕得紧，自然就不会对那帮子看着冷冰冰的水地蟒蛇们有太多的好感——何况他刚入学的时候就惹了个斯莱特林呢？  
“我哪知道啊！”高振宁回来在公共休息室里跟学长们诉苦，“我真傻，真的......”第一节飞行课上，老当益壮的霍琦夫人看着这些年轻的小崽子们目光和善，动作麻利，一板一眼教他们怎么操纵扫帚。高振宁虽然还听不太懂艰深的话，但是日常的那些用语还是能懂个七七八八的。再说了——不还有眼睛嘛！看着老师怎么做、别人怎么做不就得了。  
高振宁一直引以为傲的就是自己活泛的脑子。  
他旁边站了个比他稍稍矮一点，皮肤白皙似常年不见天日、眼角下垂眼神幽深的小男孩，看肤色和长相也是亚裔无疑。他乡逢故知，四海皆兄弟，高振宁一看心里就开心了，疯狂使眼色跟那男孩想要聊上几句。奈何男孩看他的眼神里和善隐隐带着疑惑，歪歪头，“mo？”的一声，银绿镶边的袍子在风中飘舞。高振宁皮球似的泄了气，心想着原来这也不是个中国人，是个外国友人。  
外国友人就外国友人吧，小高振宁根本也不太在乎这个。他掏出自己的魔杖（白蜡木，很有弹性），在手里揉搓来揉搓去，看着它的尖端冒出火花。“好了！”霍琦夫人大喊，这一帮一年级的小学生们笨拙地抬起头来，“现在！跨上你们的扫帚！”  
高振宁不需要别人说第二遍，长腿一跨，跃跃欲试地感受着扫帚在手下不安分的律动，只等着小火箭般蹿出去，在湛蓝的天空下打几个滚。然而有人比他动作更快更迫不及待——旁边那个看着单薄的男孩“唰”的一下子就已经窜到了半空中，衣袍便像高振宁本预想自己的模样一般在空中潇洒飘荡着。  
“我靠，”高振宁没忍住爆出了东北话来，“这人挺嚣张，得想办法把他打一——”顿字还没出口，身边的人也纷纷起飞，高振宁慢了半拍抬起头来，正好看见哪个第一个冲出去的斯莱特林男孩以一个风驰电掣的速度在往他脸上撞。  
“小心！”霍琦夫人的声音犹然在耳，高振宁还没来得及反应，便被重重扑在了地上。男孩身子不算重，草地也柔软的很，饶是这样高振宁依旧什么话都说不出来：男孩把他扑倒的时候，嘴唇正好狠狠贴在了他脸颊上。  
”叭”的一声，叫高振宁想忘记都难。  
他一个大男人，从小到大连被他妈拉过去腻歪都恨不得赶紧跑的人，就，就这么，被个男的亲了？嗯？——高振宁仰头看男孩的眼睛，细长细长的，黑框眼镜下深邃又不可捉摸的眼眯了起来，一副了然于胸的神态，甚至还露了兔子牙，对他笑了。  
高振宁的面部肌肉抽搐得更厉害了。  
后面的事情自然不必说，霍琦夫人把两个人带到了校医室，听着那边喋喋不休半懂不懂的训斥，高振宁一直在回味那个男孩的神情，一走神听见了霍琦夫人后半段话，“姜，你不能这么做，因为飞行事故每年你知道有多少例意外吗？”  
“啊——对不起，”被称为“姜”的男孩声音明快干净又有些软，“我保证，保证以后不会再犯这样的错误了。”  
“但是斯莱特林还是要扣五分的，这个没办法。”  
“好的，谢谢您，给您添麻烦啦——”高振宁跟男孩一起目送霍琦夫人出去，两个人没什么话可说，相对着在床上坐着沉默。却是男孩先伸出手来，轻轻摸了一下高振宁脸上刚才被自己嘴唇贴过的地方。  
高振宁本能退避，“你你你你干啥？”他看鬼似的看男孩的脸在他眼前放大，还是那样乖巧又羞涩的笑，脑子来不及反应，直接跳下了床一路狂奔回了格兰芬多——他已经不知道今天第几次被吓出东北话来了。老天爷，啊不，梅林，到底为什么一开学就要给我这样生命不可承受之重嗷，我顶不住，这谁顶得住。

自此之后高振宁看斯莱特林，尤其是姜东槿（这名字是他后来在点名的时候知道的）一万个不顺眼，每次想起那个误打误撞叭的一声亲吻就觉得后脊梁骨有绵延的凉爬上来，叫他头伏天里也打寒战。偏巧姜东槿还没有一点点风轻云淡的样子，显然也是把这件事记在了心里，每次看见高振宁不自然的神情总要孩子般甜笑一个。  
高振宁看在眼里愈发扎心，就觉得这个人一定是上辈子他做了孽老天安排给他惩罚他的。真烦人，得想个办法把他揍一顿才是：这个表情包像有生命一般一直闪烁在他的脑海里，经久不息，以至于三年来他看姜东槿不顺眼，一直想给他下绊子。  
但是成功的次数很少。说不清是高振宁太傻还是姜东槿更聪明，还是两者都有。  
魔药课上高振宁趁着斯拉格霍恩老头子喋喋不休往姜东槿坩埚里扔过无数杂七杂八的零碎，从水蛭水仙根到高振宁从家里带来的东北红肠（“这不是烹饪课！高！”斯拉格霍恩抓住高振宁之后如是说，高振宁不得不用美食来攻略下这个喜欢糖水菠萝的小老头）；  
魔咒课藏在姜东槿背后偷抽弗利维老头的垫脚书结果被漂浮咒正中脑袋；  
神奇生物课上把辣白菜喂给牙牙假装是姜东槿喂的然后被狗追的满后院跑......  
没把人家怎么着，高振宁反倒把自己搞成了小半个智障。  
就这么兜兜转转到了三年级，课程进入了新的阶段，高振宁依旧花样翻新看姜东槿那张狐狸脸心里不舒服——说起雪狐这个称呼，还是斯莱特林他们给姜东槿起的：不知道为什么，斯莱特林人人都喜欢姜东槿，甚至到了院宠的程度。明明姜东槿不是十分精致的脸，一颦一笑间总有三分自然可爱的气息，“cute boy！！！”斯莱特林的怪学姐们万分疼爱自己家小学弟，甘愿连自己一直秉承的矜持和高冷都不要了。高振宁每次看见，一阵牙酸，回想起三年前的那个笑容，十分想揭破这个人的画皮。  
三年级有了黑魔法防御术这门课，教授给他们大略说了几句守护神咒，“等到五年级再学也来得及，”教授语。但是高振宁不依不饶，缠着教授把咒语给他详细讲了讲。正心满意足要回去的时候，迎面又撞上了个冤家：已经个子抽条了，却还是比高振宁矮了两三寸的姜东槿。  
高振宁看了姜东槿心里就觉得气不顺，皱了黑粗的眉毛勃勃生威盯着姜东槿，看见姜东槿还是那样天真的神情，暗暗跺了下脚，头一扬，也不理他转头就走了。  
哼。

三年级还有一件大事：魁地奇选拔。高振宁虽然在第一次飞行课上收获了不是很好的体验，但他并没有气馁，再接再厉再创辉煌（.....），对于追球手这个向往已久的位置志在必得。自然他优秀的身体素质和飞行技巧也让他成为了这一届选拔的佼佼者，顺利进入了格兰芬多的魁地奇队，结识了找球手队长四年级的欧成、四年级守门员Gorilla、五年级击球手宋义进和彭亦亮，以及另外两个追球手，同样三年级的芙兰朵露（这是个男孩子）和soaz。  
一切的好心情都在高振宁训练场上看见了姜东槿的时候被破坏了：他看着姜东槿向他轻轻挥手，指尖还在袖子里藏了一半，黑色袍子衬着脸上还有两团红晕的样子，觉得这人阴魂不散。  
“他哪来的？”高振宁指着姜东槿，问。  
“斯莱特林新招的找球手，据说飞行技术很过硬，胆大心细。”  
听了欧成的回答，高振宁在心里翻了4396个白眼。开玩笑，飞行技术过硬？哪个hape在第一次飞扫帚的时候扑在他身上的？他和姜东槿有些过节大家都知道，不过看起来像是高振宁单方面看人家不顺眼。原因他含糊其辞，学长们也不方便详细去问，只是劝说他，莫生气、莫生气，别人生气我不气。  
行吧，毕竟这个赛季很快就要第一场比赛了，高振宁尽力劝说自己把这些无关紧要的念头都抛在脑后。要恰饭，啊不，要训练的嘛！高振宁摩拳擦掌振作精神：狮院和蛇院针锋相对了蛮多年的，这不好好安排一手？必不会让姜东槿有好果汁吃。此外，他心里还有件事装着呢：守护神呀。  
高振宁是个要强的，在学校学习成绩虽说有些偏科（“谁他娘的发明的魔法史！我杀.....”高振宁在第777次展开羊皮纸写论文失败之后愤怒摔了课本），但是在实战科目，譬如魔咒课、譬如黑魔法防御术上，他学的很好，甚至可以说是有十足天分了。这就是他看不惯姜东槿的另外一个原因：姜东槿也是那样有天分的学生，甚至在一些进攻性的咒语上，他做的比高振宁更好。  
“妈的，”高振宁自暴自弃地往嘴里塞味道跟家乡的拌凉菜有异曲同工之妙的沙拉菜叶子，“我必学会守护神咒。”

一连好几周的晚上包括周末的下午，高振宁都在林子那边练习召唤。守护神咒要求集中精神，思索快乐的事：但是对于高振宁这么个心大的人来说，你让他在快乐每一天里找一天特别快乐的，你这不是难为人嘛？  
“呼神护卫！”  
高振宁第220次尝试召唤守护神，结果魔杖顶端只是垂头丧气召唤出一团白雾来。高振宁瘫坐在树下，咬着一叶草，绞尽脑汁把能想到的所有快乐记忆都扔进脑海瞎猫碰死耗子试一试，结果自然是一无所获。高振宁十分丧气——难不成自己的天分还不够高？还是怎么样：自尊心叫他不肯低头求人，所以他就在这里跟自己赌气一般尝试了好几周。同学们都去霍格莫德了，包括那个完犊子玩意儿姜东槿——高振宁记得他还跑过来不知有意还是无意来问自己去不去。  
“不去，”高振宁有气无力回他一声，“我可真的是谢谢你。”  
“啊，不客气，”姜东槿回答的光风霁月，“那我走啦。”  
你走就走呗，何必来跟我说这么一句——高振宁越想越觉得心里不舒坦，回想起一年级时候的那个尴尬上午，气更是不打一处来，下意识挥动魔杖——“呼神护卫！”  
他从未见过的绮丽景象在他面前展开。他的魔杖里跑出了一只姿态雄壮虎虎生威的银虎。他和那只老虎大眼瞪小眼，老虎透明硕大的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，半晌趴伏在地下，银白的皮毛似乎触摸上去会贴着人的手指游动般柔软。老虎吹着自己胡须，懒洋洋抓着自己的爪子，就等着高振宁来摸他的毛发。高振宁一时有种错觉：这可能不是老虎，是谁家的猫吃了膨大药水跑了出来。  
他无奈，故意板着脸对那守护神大猫没好气，“你就不能威风点？亏你还是爹的守护神，怎么跟猫似的？”  
大老虎可怜巴巴看他一眼，好像是在地上委屈呼噜了两声。高振宁叹了口气，心里又觉得开心：自己家守护神，自己还能嫌弃不成？他刚要走近去看，老虎突然竖起耳朵从地上一跃而起：高振宁跟着转过头去，撞见一只银白色的小兽——应该也是守护神——正好在林子间溜走。小兽行动迅捷，毛发丰沛，雪团似的跑走了，高振宁也没留得住。  
“哪来的狗......？”高振宁下意识觉得那样球一般的守护神，大概是贵宾犬吧？也不知道会是什么样的姑娘召唤出这样的守护神来。不管了，今天是高振宁的一小步，也是魔法界的一大步：高振宁哼着口哨，收回了守护神，大摇大摆往格兰芬多塔楼走。他没有发现他说出小狗的时候后面的树丛颤了一颤，更没有细想为什么他召唤出守护神的时候，脑子里想的是姜东槿。  
他向来不太在意这种小事。

一周后便是高振宁的赛季首秀：格兰芬多对斯莱特林，不是冤家不聚头，高振宁又双叒遇到了姜东槿。是个好天气，风和日丽，“斯莱特林他们从前那个追球手Faker是个传奇，”欧成在吃早饭的时候对他们表面风轻云淡，实则语重心长地说，“所以你们要看好他们的追球手......”  
“我感觉他们打不过我们嘛，”宋义进往嘴里猛塞了块馅饼，一张白嫩的圆脸被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，含糊不清地说。“他们现在那个追球手其实没有那么强。”  
“但他们守门员很准，”gorilla顶着一张不是很肉但是圆嘟嘟的红面皮，总是一脸亲和，喝着麦片粥闲闲说，“他们那个击球手，sneaky，一个姑娘居然力气那么大，真的难得。”  
高振宁匆匆咽下一口牛奶，看向斯莱特林的长桌，盯着姜东槿跟他们队长Scout、守门员王柳羿，还有几个击球手Licorice等等他记不住名字的选手相谈甚欢，翻了个巨大的白眼：不过他眼睛小，翻白眼也没人看见。欧成当他是被噎住了，拍拍他的后背顺顺气，“没事的，”他鼓励，“谁都有第一次上场。”  
高振宁不忍心破坏这个温馨一家亲的画面，不得以点了点头。  
比赛开始得很正常，如同每一场魁地奇比赛一般。高振宁第一次上阵，看着那鲜红色的球在蓝天下追来打去，竟然也无暇顾及姜东槿了。两边比分咬的很紧，高振宁感觉太阳升起来了，渐渐有些热——  
“金色飞贼！”  
金色、榛子大小的小精灵在他们面前游走着。来不及多解释了，他看见欧成和姜东槿两道电光般的身影冲出人群，缠斗在高空绿茵之间，难舍难分。他击打着硕大的红球，一个不注意听见背后的冷气，他回头一看：鬼飞球正冲着那两个缠斗的人飞去，并且离他只有大概一英尺的距离。  
这还需要解释吗？来不及解释了，快上扫帚。高振宁握住扫帚，俯冲下去，把两个人往另外的方向撞了一下。冷不丁鬼飞球还是撞在他后背上，高振宁闷咳了一声，尽力操控着扫帚往下走，勉强保持平稳落地。  
“宁！”他听见欧成焦急的喊声，“小心落下！”，突然有一股力量帮着他维持平衡：虽然下落的速度还是那么快，但是没有那么危险了。顷刻间他和那个扯着他的人一起落在了地上，他甚至趴在了那个人身上——有些狼狈，的确，他摸着那银绿交杂的袍子，想抬头看看救命恩人的脸，看见那利落的下颌线条时愣住了。  
是姜东槿对着他，目不转睛，脸上没有一丝笑意，手里还抓着个飞贼。  
“比赛结束！”裁判高呼，“斯莱特林胜利！”  
高振宁发呆发了好一会，才意识到是什么事发生了：姜东槿拿住了金色飞贼，但是差点被鬼飞球击打下去，高振宁那一撞解救了欧成和他，自己却被鬼飞球击中。而姜东槿在下面紧紧抓着他的扫帚叫他不至于失去平衡，这才变成现在这个场面。  
两边握手结束，眼看着要离场的时候，高振宁看着一双修长的手把他的手抓住。“这，这是什么？”高振宁有些结巴，头一次跟姜东槿正常说话，他反倒有些不知所措。“蜂蜜公爵店出的新品，”姜东槿往他手里匆匆忙忙塞了一颗圆球，“你送了我一个飞贼，那我也送你一个，礼尚往来。”说完，这个一向从容不迫的孩子破天荒转过头，脚步飞快跟着斯莱特林的队伍，飞也似的跑了。  
搞什么又......心里嘀咕了小半天，到了晚上回到卧室，看着旁边的人都睡下了。高振宁小心翼翼，一点点剥开那金色飞贼形状巧克力的糖纸，“别再是从韦斯莱把戏店买的肥舌糖，吃完我还得去校医院被安排，”他托着那颗巧克力球，先没敢吃，晃了一晃，里面又好像沙沙有什么东西响动。  
“阿拉霍洞开！”高振宁不知为何，不太忍心破坏这巧克力的原貌，干脆施了咒，从里面取出来个小纸卷，一点点展开来读。读着读着，渐渐他的脸红成了一个大号鬼飞球——

“致格兰芬多三年级追球手高振宁先生：

傻老虎

——高贵、优雅、聪明、天资过人、美貌（此处被划掉了）的斯莱特林三年级找球手 姜东槿

又及：  
我的守护神其实是雪狐。   
（不是狗！）”

-end-


	7. 哨向·彳亍

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我流哨向，私设如山，原设魔改，PTSD，滥俗情节，别挑我刺，谁骂我我骂谁，反馈欢迎，谁反馈我我亲谁。  
> 有水蓝，tag已打。有团灭出没，雷的自行避雷。没什么含义，人生本来也没有意义。  
> 哨兵武警宁x向导医生羞。

静音室里潺潺的流水声、二十五度恒温的空气、恰好的湿度高振宁已经稔熟于心——这样暗无天日的幽闭时光已经有了二十一天零五个小时三分钟二十三秒。数字本身是无意义的，只不过高振宁出于本能计算着它一滴一滴落在脑海虚空的沙漏里，等到累积满了，一小时或者一天，便倾倒下来再归回原样，周而复始，毫无停歇。  
自然他也知道他被禁锢在的是什么地方：在治疗所内的某一个普通的楼层里，几个平凡的房间门口挂着不寻常的牌子，“精神黑洞重症治疗室”。作为PTSD的受害者，没有向导的哨兵高振宁不能免俗地沦为了下三滥战争创伤精神破碎剧情的男主角。  
所以最悲惨的也不知道是他至今为止仍然没有找到向导、仍然单身这码事，还是他的精神混乱，濒临绝境无法自拔这码事、还是万年铁树的他居然开始为了等待一个向导医生来计算时间这种无意义的东西这码事。  
或许都有。

高振宁平日里戴着眼罩。门长久地关着，每过一小段时间会有人送药、送食物和水进来（“高先生，请问今天您感觉怎么样？”怯生生的普通人小护士蹑手蹑脚进来，生怕这个哨兵用他强大而狂暴的四肢伤害她这个普通人，又忍不住口吻里带一点怜悯，毕竟是谁沦落到这个下场都是值得可怜的，不是么），之后又轻轻出去。经受过特别训练的小护士们懂得如何才能最低程度减少她们的举动对于这些五感敏锐的哨兵带来的伤害。  
在向导医生没有来之前，每天只有这些时候高振宁才有心思和机会跟非自我的灵魂进行交流和互动。这让他感觉到向往，是肉体的本能向往。他的双足曾经奔跑在最广袤无垠的疆场、他的双手曾经抚摸过最灼热不屈的脊梁、他的双眼曾目睹过最壮丽缱绻的斜阳——他是天赋最优秀的哨兵。所有人都不得不承认。高振宁是，或者曾经是最天赋异禀的哨兵。  
“把最危险的任务交给你吧，”塔里的长官如是说，“最危险的地方才是你最喜欢的游乐场。”  
那年才十九岁的高振宁嘿嘿笑，身旁幻化成东北虎的精神向导在他身边撒欢，并且欢快地摇着尾巴，鼻子里发出呼噜呼噜的气声，好像一头任性的大猫。从此他就被派去了前线，跟着一群哨兵和向导穿梭在城市的角落、或者无人的旷野，寻找遗失的珍宝或者面对着枪林弹雨。  
每一批派出的哨兵向导都有统一编号，他们被派入各个岗位，履行不同的职责。高振宁的编号是018-126，这年派出的第126个哨兵向导。  
他被排入特警。  
跟他编在一队的有两个向导、两个哨兵，向导是084和079，哨兵是154和029。084和154是一对，029和079是兄弟。他们每个人都有名字的——当然平时相处不会呼唤编号。084叫王柳羿，154叫喻文波。154喊084蓝哥，084喊154杰克。每当154喊蓝哥的时候，王柳羿的精神体——一只云雀——便会啁啾在头顶上盘旋。  
“这鸟儿叫的真好听，”高振宁赞叹，“唱的是什么？”  
王柳羿白脸一红，低头笑，细碎的牙齿露出来闪着光，“我也不知道。”旁边喻文波腿旁蹲伏着只打哈欠的猎犬，有一搭没一搭挥舞着爪子，朝着云雀飞舞的方向，就像喻文波偷偷把王柳羿喜欢的糖和CD装作无意塞进口袋里一样。仰头是青蓝的天，十九岁的向导和哨兵单纯而愉快地奔赴一场又一场死亡和希望的盛宴。

今天的回忆似乎比平日里多走了一步——在那个该死的向导医生引导之下，高振宁每日都会回想下自己的从前。  
“多想想吧，”那个医生向导每次来看他都这么说，“我下次不来了——除非你给我讲。”  
他第一次是怎么回答的来着？是了，把手边的东西直接砸过去，“我说了我不想回想了！”声音渐渐带了哭腔，“我不想！”  
那个小向导医生每次都慢慢帮他把物品捡起来放好，第二天依旧故我。五天之后高振宁终于妥协了，”好好好，我给你讲——”  
“谢谢，”他耳畔一声扑哧轻笑，仿佛之前狂暴的并不是这小向导面前的哨兵，“我都可以听。”  
这实在也怪不得高振宁。他每次思路走到一半就会堵塞，随之而来是鼻端冲天的血腥、眼前发黑的暗红。真奇怪，明明已经在白噪音室了、四周也是一片黑暗，高振宁却依旧会因为无色中的血色、无声中的喧嚣而崩溃抓狂头痛欲裂。最可怖的是什么呢？这种精神的侵袭居然也会让他想到过去。  
从前高振宁进入狂躁状态过载的时候，079（079是兄弟二人中的兄长）李浩成会一点点释放精神屏障将他从外界的影响中剥离开来，空中海豚游弋在大气里宛如一场幻梦。李浩成话不多，个子算不上矮，敦实白净的面相，往往像个大哥哥一样护着这五个人的小天地。他弟弟029宋义进与他不同姓，也是圆墩墩的长相，兄弟俩如出一辙的眯眯眼和笑唇，但宋义进却拥有鹰隼一样的精神。  
“你那哪是鹰隼啊——”高振宁笑，“您应该是扑打翅膀的小母鸡！”  
“信不信我骂人了！”宋义进矮小，头顶只到高振宁鼻尖，“我跟你说，那个，就是我脾气很不好的！”  
谁信——高振宁没见过几个哨兵能比他更有自控力的了。高振宁很少见到宋义进失控，跟从在他身边的兄长李浩成也能通过兄弟间完美的血脉契合将他带出狂暴来。更别说喻文波和王柳羿了。在他们之中，唯一的单身哨兵就是个弟弟，“宁王就是个终极臭弟弟”。  
“那我们能怎么办——不是，当初你在塔里的时候就没好好找一个？”出任务的晚上围坐着聊天时，面对着沉墨的夜里乍明乍暗的星星，喻文波一边逗弄着自己手边的猎犬一边肆无忌惮嘲笑着高振宁。  
“我找了！”高振宁和他的老虎一同不忿地为自己鸣不平，“但是他们都没办法，我太强了——唉，男人不能说自己不行。”他故意把话放得有些暧昧，王柳羿宋义进齐齐撇了他一眼。“你说什么呢你！”  
“我有错吗？”高振宁无辜，“我精神力夺容易过载，你们又不是不知道。”  
这话不假。高振宁外表气势就强，下垂的眼睛浓而弯的眉，黝黑皮肤还是个大个子，外表先叫人退避三舍。再加上他远近闻名的精神力，眼看着旁的哨兵都寻到了自家向导。他这个最需要向导的人却始终望洋兴叹。  
“咱们同年，018开头的，我记着有个向导很牛x来着，是多少——”  
“132，”李浩成友情提醒宋义进，“当时和我一起在向导那训练。”  
“对，132，”宋义进猛一拍大腿，惊醒了老虎惊飞了云雀惊走了猎犬惊动了海豚，“你当时没去找找？”  
“我找啥——随缘呗，”高振宁装着若无其事看天空里起伏的云朵，“你们好好想想明晚去解救人质要带什么！”  
众人都捂着嘴，脸上都是装作无可奈何实际上调侃的神情。这样的事情已经发生过很多次，就连高振宁都习以为常了——他却不知道这是这五人小队最后一个静谧的夜。此夜过去，其中四个人的精神力，枝头云雀黄土苍狗白云雄鹰碧水海豚都将成为剩下那个人记忆里最惨痛的疮。

高振宁却没有想到那个大名鼎鼎，在他兄弟们嘴里传得神乎其神的132，居然是来医治他疮疤的人。是向导医生呢，还是男孩子，很难得的——在向导界男女比1:3甚至更大幅度倾斜的现状中，高振宁居然近距离接触过三个男向导，这已经算是高振宁天大的运气了。但是这种运气你若是问高振宁还想不想要第二次，他是实在不想要。  
一个当作弟弟的王柳羿，在跟着他自家哨兵拆弹的过程里为了护着爆炸那一刻的喻文波，自己把屏障毫无保留开着以至于直接精神和大脑同时受损；而喻文波用肉体本能地挡住了王柳羿，首当其冲；一个当作哥哥的李浩成，早在跟着宋义进突进的过程里殒命。最恐怖的事是，这些事都发生在他的感官之下、都被他知晓得一清二楚。  
“我得让你好好看着，”他眼睛里血红一片，听着扭曲的嗓音伴随指甲划过黑板的咯吱声，“你们这群臭人，坏了我的好事，总得有报应的——”高振宁喉头腥甜，想要大喊，但一声都叫不出。  
被解救之后高振宁就成了这个样子。感官官能受损、精神受损，身体也遍体鳞伤。身上的病好治，心病难医。可他才从塔里出来几年，他才二十三四啊，称得上一声少年的。上面很重视他，下了死命令要他痊愈，医院也很配合。毕竟是英雄人物，如若白白泯然众人了，岂不是可惜了这样一个好苗子。  
于是整个院的资深向导医生会诊过、又挨个去做他的主治医生。结果都是无功而返：精神力不够强大的人根本没办法触及高振宁繁复又坚硬的精神内核，更别提带他走出这个困局了。何况这年头，哪个向导没个自己的哨兵？面对这种孤独而疯狂的精神谁也没办法。高振宁自己也苦笑，“真是麻烦您了大夫，”他对不知道第几个医生讲，“真的没办法吗？”  
得到答复之后他道谢回到床上躺着，任凭时间再一分一秒过去。  
132是在试到第六个医生的时候出现的。彼时高振宁已经在屋子里呆了五天，背冲着门口丝毫不通融的样子。132盯着他，沉默很久，开口，“018-0126？”  
床上卧着的人跃下来喊了声到，突然反应自己现在不是警察局里呆着了，这是医院，喊他的应该是个医生。他瞬间又失落下来，听得那人脚步的频率下意识计算着步伐速度，冷不防脚步停下来了，一双手按在他肩头。“放松，”是少年的声音，沉中余韵是甜的，很难得的甜。“我现在要感受你的精神了。”  
高振宁木木答应声好，于是他觉察出有块玉石坠在他脑海里。玉石触手生温，渐渐融化成花朵枝干上细微的绒毛，扫动每一个神经的角落。高振宁觉察自己的精神力一松，整个人从混沌陷入了白茫茫一片真干净。  
不知道过了多久，高振宁听见耳边那个尾韵有些甜的声音开口，“久仰大名，”小伙子不卑不亢，“今天起我是你的医生，我是018-132。”

这就是哨兵警察126和向导医生132第一次正式见面了。每天的治疗其实也很普通：如果没有那一段每天医生132都要高振宁做的、半强迫半哄骗的”听高警官讲那过去的事情”。起先高振宁反抗过，觉着回忆这码事太苦了。每天要配合132把自己的精神力重新提起来已经够费劲，难不成回忆完了我再犯病一次？不值当。  
但是132坚持。  
“要看，”132医生语气温和却不容置疑，“你得自己看看那是什么样的。”  
“那你告诉我你叫什么呗，”在精神尚好的时候高振宁行事说话都有三分草莽气，“我也总不能老喊你132？”  
“其实可以的......”  
“嘿你说你个大小伙子，你害羞什么！”高振宁嘴皮子功夫不饶人，“哟，有什么不好意思的！”黑暗里潺潺的流水声中，他听见一阵断崖式突然浓重的鼻息。他伸出手去摸，摸到个脖子就搂了过去，“乖，等我病好了带你看看我们警局的威风。”  
“警官您大话说到这了，”132医生僵硬了四肢，半晌才继续开口，“那您大可以好起来让我看看。”  
但饶是高振宁这种天骄的哨兵都不得不承认，132真的是一个出众的向导。生命力蓬勃、心思细致、敏感不失锋锐。好奇在知道132也还没有找到人标记时达到了顶峰：这样一个可以到不行的向导居然没人选？这话他也问过132，但是132总是笑笑过去。高振宁也不方便再问。毕竟关系再亲密，他们始终是病人和医生罢了，不多不少不近不远。  
高振宁每天要和医生呆五个小时+一个小时。五个小时里，向导负责探查他的精神、修补他受损的感官，并且进行心理辅导（向导再不会心理学那不是太弟弟了这年头？要与时俱进嗷）。剩下一个小时，便全部用来“过去的故事环节”。  
起先高振宁虽然说了答应给132讲，本质上还是不愿意的，故事也仅限于些潦草的“我们一起去探险，终极蛇皮棒棒锤”之类。132感受到了他的敷衍，第二天在精神治疗上加大力度安排了一下高振宁，高振宁在感受到耳旁的声音突然嘈杂后举手投降。但是高振宁说不上来因为什么对132这么好说话。是这样的事让他想到了当年和兄弟一起的时光？这么多年来第一个有能够和他势均力敌的向导？还是怎样......  
高振宁自己也不太懂自己。只是故事也一点点变成了当时探案的趣事。时不时132也会说一些自己做医生来遇到的奇葩病患，双重沙雕最为致命。但是点到即止，每次到了高振宁能承受的范围之内，132就会适时转移话题，宣布治疗结束告辞。  
“也不知道哪来那么多好奇心，”高振宁有天小声嘀咕着，“知道那么多有什么用——”  
“谁叫我19岁见了那一面呢？”背后也是一声叹息，高振宁以为自己听错了，待得想问，医生早就施施然走出了门。  
高振宁恨恨。

高振宁康复的速度飞快。第三十天的十一点三十一分二十三秒，在一大通零碎的检查之后，终于主任宣布他已经初步康复，（当然具体术语一定不是这为了好记高振宁就这么认为了）大家在为了医疗界的奇迹鼓掌之后，几个老大就出去研究下一步治疗方案。  
屋子里只剩下高振宁和他的医生132。  
“故事是不是还有一点？”132开口，“你还有最后一块没有给我讲。”  
要讲吗？关于失去、血痕、惨痛，关于他的084154029079们？但是高振宁乖乖坐下来了，他自己也不知道为什么会那么平静地讲着那一天究竟发生了什么。  
从他被先遣半路捕获、从严刑拷打双拳难敌多手、从被绑缚在人质所在大楼的地下三层被注射了兴奋剂进入了狂暴状态、从眼睁睁看着拆弹手154和089在他们头顶几十米的地方死去，再到被营救出来见到了029和079的......他一五一十讲着，异常平静，最后结语居然还能说出，“我很想念他们。”  
“你一定会再见到他们的。”132沉默了好久，突然发言，“我是不是这一段时间，对你有些过分了？”  
娘的，你才知道？高振宁咬牙切齿，这个人在暗处看着他失态看着他痛苦，凭什么只是他一个人的事？这个念头在一瞬间埋下了种子，又在一瞬间长成了参天大树。高振宁怎么想的，就怎么问出口了，“那我能看看你吗？”  
沉默。良久沉默，只有白噪音室流水的淅沥伴随着对面的人呼吸声一起一落。就在高振宁想用“对不起打扰了”做开场白时，对面的人开口了。  
“你要见我？”  
“嗯那呗，”高振宁有一些激动，“你能救我命，我就想看看救命恩人啥样，以后报答呗。”  
“那你要怎么报答？”对面年轻医生的声音突然激动起来语速变快，但还是悠雅有条理的。高振宁奇怪于这种语调的变化，心中一盘算：妈的不会是医药费不给报？心里申请互动100次之后高振宁忍痛张口，“那个，那个我给你包个红包？”  
“…….啊——”医生拖长了一声叹，“算了。”他站起身来，“那我先带你看看别的东西，伸手。”  
高振宁伸出手来，任凭132医生如同之前所有的治疗一般进入他的精神。但是这次不一样——高振宁感受到了自己的情绪被牵扯着进入了一片，什么呢？静谧的心湖？茂盛的密林？不知道怎么叙述那种感觉，总之当高振宁停下自己漂游精神的脚步时，他已经到达了一棵累累的果树前面。  
“126警官，”他听到熟悉的声音响起，“这是我20岁的故事。”  
高振宁带着迷惑走进了潮湿而丰沛的密林深处。分开草木他看见了什么？一个哨兵，一个穿着警服的哨兵从塔下离开，吹着口哨，迈着六亲不认的步伐，两条长腿似走似舞。那是20岁的高振宁。  
他听见一声年少的叹息，像是种子破土而出的筚拨响声。  
“这是你？”高振宁下意识问。他没有感觉自己的脚步被牵引着向门口走，没有意识到医生132在带他进行一场怎么样的大胆冒险——他这种病人，轻易不可以离开白噪音室的。太脆弱的精神尚且没有准备好迎接外界。但是他也没有意识到他现在被笼罩在怎样的一个屏障之下。那周全程度应该是高振宁平生仅见的：如果他有意识的话。  
但是现在，高振宁还在132的思维里。他看见了21岁的他们自己，有高振宁有宋义进李浩成王柳羿喻文波，他们结伴把伤员送进医院带着血迹又匆匆奔离。他看到21岁的自己头痛起来：狂躁状态来了，李浩成急忙帮他安抚。  
而他又听见了雨林里一声叹息，视角几度变化，似乎视角的主人要上前，但是最终没有。  
“这是我......”132医生骤然结巴起来，“我....我以为也没有机会见到你了。”

原来是这样吗？很多年前偶然一瞥，为自己积了福祉到今日报以涌泉？高振宁摘下眼罩，似乎早有心理准备一般感受打久违了的天光骤然刺入他的双眼。他条件反射流下眼泪，耳畔充斥着人间的嘈杂。奇怪的是，那嘈杂声并不刺耳，反而匆忙温馨又很有恰当的距离感。  
“你过滤了？”  
“嗯。”  
向导的屏障可以过滤一些外界的感官刺激。但是不知有意无意，他这位向导医生并没有过滤光线，而是任凭它大剌剌照在高振宁脸上。  
婆娑的泪眼下他看不清对面人的面貌。高振宁第一次体会这种朦胧的感受，很多年了，自从他哨兵的血统觉醒之后，他的世界就只存在着黑和白、静与动、是与非。好久好久，他都以为自己要忘怀欲语泪先流是什么滋味了，他突然归于了一个凡人的感官能力。这感受让他有些茫然，但是更多激动和期盼。  
下一步该做什么了？是了，擦干眼泪，好好看看眼前的人。高振宁刚要笨拙地抬起手来擦拭眼睛，一只手抚摸上他的双眼，手指根根渐次滑过高振宁双眼，将被凡间蒙蔽的天眼还给他。  
高振宁得以好好看清楚面前的人。那算不上什么男人，即使说男孩也是有人信的医生，四肢颀长身体纤薄举止从容，面相普普通通，细长的眼睛、有些稚气地咬着的阔薄唇、线条分明的长下颏。很平淡一张脸，却在看着他的时候流露出炫目的华彩来。  
有很多很多属于高振宁记忆的细枝末节复活了。他想起来王柳羿的云雀经常伴着好嗓子的宋义进唱的是什么歌，“年轻的人们消逝在白桦林”，想起来喻文波总缠着李浩成给他和王柳羿当人梯摘枝头的果子。高振宁脚边被触动了一下，这使得他被解救似地向地上瞥。他看见他那头伤痕累累的东北虎趴伏下了硕大的头颅，耳朵垂着，半伸一只爪子。对面一只通体雪白的银狐虔诚抬起前爪，一点一点抚摸着呜咽着的老虎头颅。  
他不知所措扭过头来，伴随着写着“姜承録”的胸牌映入他眼帘的，是这个年轻哨兵耳边响起的向导的话。  
“高振宁，这是天光。”

-end-


	8. 流浪地球·天光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流浪地球AU，运输车司机宁x高级研究员姜，通往希望的末日里，爱和生命相互等价。

“北京市第三交通委提醒您......”  
“都什么时候了！还他x的行车不规范亲人两行泪！你妈！”  
运输车年轻司机东北腔浓厚的骂娘声在话筒里回荡，手下一错劲车轮往左偏移了一寸打了个滑，机械女声再次甜美又无情响起，“中级驾驶员高振宁先生，扣三分，罚款——”  
“罚你妈！扣扣扣！”高振宁隔着防护服喊叫，弯弯眉毛皱着险些能高耸到刺破头盔玻璃一般，“这十万火急的时候，你还好意思跟我在这逗闷子呢？——后面那个，那个傻狍子，你别在那接着研究火石了！娘的我要是开不到咱们有一个算一个，都得完蛋！”  
“mo？”运输车后排的眼镜男孩敲着键盘，半晌反应过来司机是在喊他，一歪头，依旧是好奇和善的语气——潜台词：您好，再见，我知道，谢谢您。  
高振宁深呼吸一口默念莫生气，闭上眼睛再用力睁开，目不转睛聚精会神看着前方的冰天雪地：不能多跟这人说话，多说两句可能会折寿——虽然可能他也活不出二十三岁了。如果救援不成功，不只是他，全地球都得给他们陪葬，到时候大家一起完蛋，“包括你小子。”高振宁嘟囔着。  
“总还会有办法的，”眼镜男孩的韩语被系统翻译过来机械地传达到高振宁耳朵里，“我们先去送火石吧。”  
于是高振宁不再出声，车在茫茫雪原上飞驰成一道铁灰色的无情闪电。

126救援队就高振宁一根独苗，就好像132救援队就剩下“傻狍子”一个人一样——其实人家不过是个韩国人罢了。奈何高振宁爹妈还有些东北人的老习惯，纵使到了地下也不改斗嘴耍宝的本性。高振宁十分良好地遗传了这一点，在路边捡到人的时候大手一挥，“上车吧傻狍子！”  
倒也没什么恶意，这个年头还记着些上个年代口头禅的人已经很少了。  
“傻狍子”名叫姜承録，二十二岁，132救援队的技术员，来自韩国。他整个队的人都跟着火石掉下了悬崖，姜承録眼睁睁看着队友的生命体征渐次消失，连个响动都没有。到最后剩下他紧紧抓着队长，登山绳系在崖边摇摇欲坠，队长割断了绳子把他这个队里最小的孩子甩上去。  
姜承録在运载车上给高振宁讲这些的时候，高振宁嗤之以鼻，“难不成因为你年轻？地球都快没了年纪大小不都一样？愚昧。”  
“但是就我会安装火石啊，”姜承録抬头，并不出奇的脸奇异的干净，眼睛清凌凌的看着高振宁。东北汉子难得被这么专注一看，脸一红说不出什么话来，三口两口把饭盒里的吃的扒完，只是小声嘟囔“人都快没了还顾及什么火石”，却是径直去开车。  
而他们俩身后的车厢里正装着一颗被高振宁称之“不值一提”的火石。这火石要送到赤道的转向发动机去。

如今翻译系统已经足够发达了，虽然人工同声传译的精确度还无法由电脑达到，但基本的对话非同时互译也是可以做到的。是以把姜承録从废弃的运输车里带出来之后高振宁深深感觉自己的决定十分英明：要不是有这么一个人在路上陪着他，恐怕还没到发动机他就已经跟机械女声斗嘴斗到死——谁叫同伴都已经没了呢。  
高振宁看得很开。  
126小队本来人就少。接到任务的时候高振宁匆匆跟着队长和俩护送的人直接爬上运输车。一路崎岖，车被【反叛】军劫持，奋力搏斗之后就剩下高振宁这一个小司机拼了命活下来。他强迫自己保持冷静，给自己包扎了一圈，复又把尸体和有用的物资扒了留在车上，而后把尸体搬下车去。  
做这一切的时候他手都是抖的，但是并不是很怕。或者说流浪时代也没有什么十分值得害怕的。高振宁操心的事只有一件：到时候运到了谁安火石？他一个开车的哪会这个——“真会这个我就不当司机了，我怎么不干技术工种？信用点攒的还能多那么一点！”他如是跟姜承録抱怨。  
姜承録吃吃笑，气声裹挟在电流里搔着高振宁耳膜，高振宁刚觉着有那么一丝羞涩，系统声音不合时宜地响起，”哈，哈，哈。”  
“嘿你个沙雕ai你听不懂人话吗这你都翻译！”  
系统如实把他骂娘的部分也翻译成了韩语，于是姜承録笑得更欢了，笑声渐渐从涓涓细流汹涌成了小河。高振宁无暇回头，但也能想象一下究竟是什么样的景象：那张平淡的脸骤然绽放出这个时代不堪拥有的纯真光芒。有些太耀眼了——高振宁凝视了一会窗外。

道路两旁有些灰暗的钢铁架子，是些运输车的残骸。高振宁逼着自己尽力不去看它们，集中注意力在前方的路。为了转移注意力，一边开着车高振宁一边辨认从前在课本里学过、看过照片的二十世纪中叶乃至上世纪的地标建筑。从矗立的奥林匹克公园、东方明珠高塔一路飞驰，远远光柱冲天好似烽火一丛丛。  
“你是技术人员，你解释一下究竟这些玩意儿.....”  
“那个，是行星发动机和转向发动机。”姜承録小小声，纠正。  
“好，行星发动机，究竟有用没有？”  
“啊......根据他们的计算，现在摆脱木星之后我们下一步就是.....”  
“停停停，”听着姜承録提到自己的老本行，话匣子骤然打开要滔滔不绝讲些让高振宁头痛的理论，高振宁连忙叫停，“那啥，你说点我能听懂的行不？”  
耳朵里传来一声无奈的叹，姜承録复又慢条斯理地开口，“那就是，一切都是理论，理论上是可以的，2500年后我们将到达另外的星系，到时候人类将重返地面，回到家乡。”  
“就这么简单？能不能多说点？”高振宁挠挠头，腆着脸开口。  
“唉，这些中学的时候都讲过呀......”姜承録放弃了对司机进行科普，口吻也逐渐缓下来，有些孩子气的破罐子破摔。  
“那，那我要是能学会这些，我干什么去学运输车......”高振宁梗着脖子好似面对面跟姜承録叫板，最终自己也觉着没理，语调结尾处直直坠落下来。高振宁索性换了话题，“你们韩国那究竟好玩不？我这辈子，哦不，我爹妈这辈子也都没去过呢。”  
“好呀，怎么不好，那毕竟是家，”姜承録的声音再次明快起来。和谈到老本行小机关枪般地吐话不同，这次开口姜承録明显在言语里眷着些向往和失落。“我从前的名字就叫姜东槿，韩国的国花就是木槿花——东方日出之时，终会见到木槿花。”  
“这个意思？”  
“也许吧，我也不知道。”姜承録风轻云淡，“给我取名字的爷爷没能被抽中去地下城。”还没等到高振宁说出对不起，姜承録的话就跟上了，“没事，大家早晚都会死的呀。”生生把高振宁想要意思意思安抚的话憋了下去。  
死孩子，真不招人疼。

高振宁所谓的“家乡”，据爹妈说，其实就是弱化版的地表环境。所谓冰雪世界琉璃天国，东北人在极端天气下养畜了乐观知命的性情。这性情到了地下城也被很好遗传下来，是以在供给制和吃蚯蚓干的日子里高振宁依旧豁达、热情、不拘小节。  
不过他俩呢，要去的地方和家乡八杆子打不着，既不是东北也不是韩国，是赤道的发动机。导航已经给他们指明了通往发动机的路，“126号救援队驾驶员，您现在的位置距离.......”屏幕上闪烁的红点和蜿蜒的路告诉他，他们已经逼近了目的地。  
高振宁深吸一口气，心终于落回了肚子里一半，手下的方向操控也稳当了起来。一路的路况着实算不得好，甚至可以说是极其糟糕了。像姜承録那种情况的救援队不乏少数，饱和式救援里前仆后继去送死的人可能到最后都见不到发动机的火焰。高振宁和姜承録一直在通过系统关注救援的进展，然车窗外一簇簇骤然亮起的芒焰已经告诉了他们：总还有人在救援的。  
“行，再开半个小时就到了——你会安火石吧？”  
“会，”姜承録看着电脑屏幕，“但是我一个人不行，得你开车运火石进去。”  
“我知道我知道——！”高振宁很没耐心挥挥手，乍一看有些懵的面相皱成一团又松开。“再说必不可能是咱们俩，肯定还会有别的人！”  
“嗯，我知道，所以不用担心，送到就可以活下来。”  
“你真的相信？”高振宁随口一问。  
“我其实是觉着相信不相信也没什么很好计较的，”姜承録说话总带着些高振宁需要点时间理解的弯儿，“毕竟除了相信之外也没别的什么能做的啦，不是吗？”  
“……真是说不过你。”高振宁隔着头盔翻了白眼，“坐稳了！”脚下油门猛踩突然一个加速，运输车风驰电掣咆哮奔驰，几乎能划破轮胎下的茫茫冰原。听着头盔里突然的惊呼声高振宁还有那么一丝小小的得意：说不过你，我还治不了你啦？嘁。

经了这么一遭，车到达最近发动机的时间比预计的要早。高振宁说的倒是不错，已经有人在那等着了：是些比他们年轻点的孩子。  
“救援队还有这么小的？”高振宁上手捏了捏戴眼镜小孩白皙的脸，蹭了孩子一脸泥灰。  
“有话就不能好好说，仗着自己长得高欺负人？”旁边矮一点面容英气的男孩不乐意了，“赶紧松手，不然一会儿没人安火石给你。”  
“我们技术工种年纪就是小那么一些，这很正常的呀，不信你问你身边这位是不是也跟我差不多大，呜呜呜呜——”眼镜少年说话又快又利落，只不过最后的半句被高振宁大手捏着脸吞了下来。  
“成了，别废话了，赶紧安火石去——我们的火石半道山体塌方把后半截车厢砸没了，就近找了个火炉停着，想着谁要搭把手我们也正好能留在这——比如你这种傻大个。”  
“嘿你说谁傻大个呢？”高振宁不乐意了又要趁人之危双管齐下捏另外这个矮一点孩子的脸。姜承録在旁边也不拦着，只顾低头偷笑。  
“行了，你开这一路也累了，换我们司机进去安火石吧——蓝哥你在外面调程序，我跟他的技术人员去火炉下面。”年纪轻一些的管另外一个叫哥，说话爽脆利落。他们俩背后的运输车上，一个显然年长一些的憨厚男人伸出头来看着，团团脸上笑眯了眼。  
“那你......那你就跟他们去？”高振宁有些犹疑，问姜承録。  
姜承録点点头，凝眸看着高振宁一个微笑。高振宁机灵的脑子突然有些呆滞，半晌反应过来，回了一个笨拙的微笑。

安装并没有花太久。半晌光就从发动机的焰口冒出直冲天际，破开头顶一片雾蒙蒙的虚空。彼时高振宁已经等回了姜承録，他们俩一起站在发动机下面观赏地面上无数蔓延的火焰。  
“真好看。”高振宁赞叹，“真是好看。”  
“像冰峰开出了飘渺的花朵，刺破了混沌，打开了新世界的天空。”  
“你就不能说点人话？”  
“啊——我，我说的都是人类语言呀......”隔着电脑音翻译高振宁都能听懂姜承録的弦外之音：我说的是人话，听不懂是你的问题，不怪我呀呀呀。  
“死孩子！”高振宁拍了下姜承録的头盔，姜承録作势捂着头装腔喊呀呀呀杀人了，高振宁又意犹未尽戳了下他头盔，“没大没小，真没良心——这么皮，等你回家了没准就把哥哥我忘了。”  
“怎么可能把哥哥你忘了呢？”姜承録撞了下高振宁肩膀，“忘了谁也不敢忘你呀。”  
行，知道姜承録说的是甜言蜜语，高振宁依旧十分受用。他仰着头看天空上光柱织成的网，喃喃自语，“但愿能有回家那一天吧。”——即使要过很多很多年。罢了，根据高振宁读过的那几年书，物质守恒定律的定律他还是懂得的：多少年之后，虽然他死了，但是组成他的物质i 就存留在世界上。那也相当于他回到故乡了。  
这让他觉着十分愉快。

“…….百分之七十一的转向发动机以及百分之百的行星发动机，”联合政府的广播惊雷一般响起，“但遗憾的是目前的木星引力已经超过全部发动机的总输出功率，地球错失了最后的逃逸机会......“  
高振宁骤然转过头去看着姜承録，“他说的什么意思？”  
“我们失败了，”姜承録异常冷静，头也不低一下，只是凝望着天空。  
“……我们谨记于心，以你们为荣，在地球坠入木星的最后七天里大家都回家吧——抱抱自己的父母，亲亲自己的爱人和孩子，与家人团聚......”  
高振宁想起了自己已经过世了的父母，想到北半球的哈尔滨发动机。要回去吗？他曾经幻想过自己的家乡在公元年间究竟应该是什么模样：大概就是这样吧，冰天雪地，寸草不生。所以这也算是他隔着2500年抵达了终点，没差的。  
“那你还要回家吗？”高振宁看了看此处写着的地标，扭头。  
姜承録摇了摇头。“没有家可以回了。”  
高振宁发现自己不需要解释就可以明白姜承録的意思。晦暗的光线下他终于有机会好好端详一下这个萍水相逢却可能陪着他见证人生最后时刻的少年。嗯比他小一岁。比他矮几公分。比他白，比他下巴长一些，比他头发厚，比他.....不，和他一样。  
高振宁突然感受到一种血肉相连的暖意，末日来临之时他和他、人和人、生命和生命，都没有什么不一样。他念书的时候成绩不好，这时候却浮现当年摇头晃脑的语文老师不断吟的一句”与君初相识，犹如故人归”。他娘的，这不正好是故人？——不仅仅是此生的故人，是前生的、彼此都不是生灵时的、做土木水火时的故交。  
“你要走吗？”高振宁又问。  
姜承録摇头。  
“那上车呆着吧，”高振宁径直打开车门，“还有七天呢，得过且过有一天算一天，车上不用戴头盔，舒服点儿。”

两个人一前一后攀上了车。高振宁把车点着了火，机械的甜美女声再次响起，“道路千万条，安全第一条，行车不规范，亲人两行泪......”  
“还亲人两行泪呢，亲人都没了上哪流泪去——”高振宁厌烦，把头盔顺手一摘撂下。“摘了吧，反正都快死了，透透气。”  
姜承録也有样学样，嘴里轻轻说了句什么，乖乖地把头盔摘了。两张脸面对面，两个人盘着腿儿坐在一块，就像公元年间的那些大学生一样。寝室里睡不着觉卧谈到起兴了，盘起来腿对着手舞足蹈。只不过现在运输车里一片寂静，车座上两张年轻的面孔亦只知道呆呆看着对方。  
骤然有大颗大颗的泪滴从高振宁眼睛里冒出来，啪嗒一声砸在防护服上响声震天。“我他妈一点都不想死！我不想——但是都得死......”他的声音似乎被人在高昂处生生掐断一般断崖边低落下去。  
姜承録伸手，替他接住泪握在手心里，喃喃不放长长的一段话，好像要把这辈子没说完的话都在这一刻说出来。没有头盔，供电系统也大面积关闭了，他们俩彼此之间隔着言语的天堑，手指和心、灵魂与身体也能自然契合起来。  
“内啥，如果还有下辈子，”高振宁的情绪突如其来爆发又平复下来，咽了一口唾沫看着对面那张干净的少年脸，大着胆子伸手捧了上去，“要是这个破地球隔了多少多少年还能再来一次，到时候你来找我，我，我带你去我家看冰灯......”  
姜承録还是那副样子，笑眯眯的，嘴向一边有些偏，露出孩子般的兔牙。高振宁觉着自己应该是疯了，因为在那些一字都听不懂的嘟囔里，他的心跳奇异地无规律蓬勃起来。生命体征仪上他的心率曲线已经出现了不正常波动。高振宁发觉了，脸腾地一红想赶忙藏起来，眼角余光瞥见姜承録的生命体征仪上的曲线也起伏得很是狂乱，索性不藏了，干脆无赖般玩笑着拿出来。  
“没事你现在说什么我也听不懂，我告诉你我可就当你答应了嗷——  
姜承録把头搁在他肩膀上，额角蹭了蹭高振宁的脸，活生生一个不肯罢休的孩子。下巴颏儿有点太尖太硬了，高振宁突然感觉有千斤的重荷在身上背着。真奇怪，明明隔着那么厚的防护服，怎么能有这么细致可触的感觉？  
“罢了，死之前有个人垫背也不算冤枉，”高振宁认命地闭上眼睛。运输车内万分安静，只剩下两个年轻人的呼吸声。世界终结前一切都是徒劳，除了——

“——我是韩朵朵！我们现在需要你们的帮助......”下一秒广播突然响起了一个女孩子带着哭腔的声音。  
高振宁和姜承録跳了起来。

-en


	9. 不离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “乱玄黄时序 探风林实虚 我要你共我奇谈怪趣  
> 任日月斑斓 待春秋兴残 我要我们有聚无散“

其实没有英雄联盟这个游戏，有些人根本不会有认识的机会。往广了说，譬如屏幕前的你和我，譬如远古年间我们流过泪也为之心动过的无数聚了又散的队友和对手；具体细微到眼前，便是譬如高振宁和姜承録。所以这个造孽一万次、创造了亚索佐伊等快乐源泉的游戏，这么些年来也还总算做了些好事，算了，今天拳头不用挨打了——当然排位跪了还是要怪游戏的，我尽力了，能是我的问题吗？必然不是。  
滔滔不绝半天总结一句话，高振宁和姜承録相遇是件很好很好的事儿。

高振宁刚看见姜承録真人的时候，姜承録顶着一头蓬蓬的毛乖乖往人前一站，不说话只是笑啊笑的，两颗兔子门牙露在嘴唇外。高振宁以为自家小时候养的大白兔成精了——“不对啊，小时候内是母兔子，还下了一窝小兔崽子呢。”高振宁挠头，懵凶懵凶的少年面相因为这天真的思考变得更懵更呆。  
他眼睛细，眼头到眼尾几乎没什么起伏，不瞪起来配上黯淡的唇色齐刷刷扣在头上的刘海儿，活脱脱一个在世傻郭靖。瞪起来呢？碧额吊睛虎，小儿常夜啼。  
那还不如不瞪。  
读金庸古龙长大的男孩子一般都有那么个武侠梦的：迎风立在危崖之上，青衫染了斑斑湘妃泪般的碧血痕，背着半个武林的人沉着气不疾不徐说着“现今天下负我，苍生须度”一类半通不通的话——那些年的三流武侠小说里都是这种情节，几块钱可以借个十本。后来网络小说发达了，这种剧情渐渐流行在各个斗气魔法魂斗大陆之上，是以危崖/山洞/险峰渐渐被各位修真/修仙/带魔法师站得拥挤起来。  
唉，换汤不换药，实在是幼稚的很。  
但是年少的高振宁十分投入，不但投入，还幻想过自己做个玄幻小说或者武侠小说的男主角。他把自己的形象构思得伟大而光正，近乎完美了：习武奇才、性情豁朗、相貌端正、声望颇高，堪称武林新生代一绝的人物。  
构思的十分好，摩拳擦掌几欲动笔的高振宁却忘了，按照自己逃个学都能挂在栏杆上被逮住写检讨的脑筋，他也最多从年少的郭靖做起——彼时挂在栏杆上仰望酷烈阳光的高振宁觉着自己形象十分壮烈，堪比“出师未捷身先死，长使英雄泪满襟”的古代英豪。  
高大英豪看着追兵（保安队）声势浩大地逼近，感受到了宿命的悲凉感，风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士去兮不复还，他紧闭眼睛，深深叹了口气。

姑且把这段中二历史抛在脑后（说得跟现在的高振宁不中二一样），按照小说定律：傻郭靖身边都是要有个蓉儿的。这蓉儿须得解语通情、聪颖无双、明慧狡黠，方能结伴侠侣快意江湖。不然你想想，倘若是郭靖配一个香香公主般不食人间烟火的人物，那两个痴人碰在一块，整日应该净是痴人做的梦事，还怎么造就跌宕波澜传奇故事？  
但是人生毕竟不是小说，妙就妙在了这里，上天偏偏叫个傻白甜遇见个傻黑甜，故事就不知不觉偏离了高振宁给自己设定的轨道。  
高振宁第一印象把姜承録划入了傻白甜的圈子里，从此便总觉着自己占领了年龄和气势的高地，殊不知小孩子才喜欢比年纪大小——“我迟早能长得比你高！”  
“那你慢慢长去！”  
“你俩有完没完！”高振宁一声吼，把喻文波王柳羿震了个激灵，看着凶起一张脸的高振宁呆若木鸡。  
“不就是个身高有啥可比的——我先来，反正都没我高！”瞬间凶巴巴的脸换了自鸣得意的笑，仰着头高振宁觉着无敌真是寂寞。  
“边儿去！”  
傻黑甜高振宁得到了满足感，垂头一看傻白甜姜承録捂着嘴偷笑就觉着不太顺眼，哪儿那么多可笑的事？这么严肃的事他要笑吗？笑才有节目效果吗？扭扭捏捏的一点都不大方，真的是。看着那张闪着天真光芒的脸，高振宁鼻子里哼了一声，嘁。  
7012的高振宁又怎么会料到，8012直播里他即将三句话不离这个他觉着一点都不豁达的自家上单。“嚯，theshy是吧——姜承録！”高振宁小小的直播窗口里磨皮过度的脸看不清五官来，只是一口齐刷刷的大白牙亮眼到有些瘆人的地步了，他自己犹然不觉，还是这么傻笑着，一点仪态都没有。“姜承録就是个傻白甜！”  
殊不知自己在旁人眼中和傻白甜姜承録并没有什么区别——不过长得黑了一圈、高了几寸、说话多了些罢了。傻郭靖还是傻郭靖，兔子精还是兔子精。

其实细细揣摩还有一丝可爱：直播里手舞足蹈的高振宁也罢、偶尔旁若无人撒撒娇惊落一地眼球的姜承録也罢。十八九的男孩子，独自在外离家拼生活拼梦想，本来就已经足够勇敢自立了。除了牵念着人品成绩和状态外，这些无伤大雅的小小习惯观者一般都随它去了。毕竟这个年纪，还存留一线纯真和无邪，本身就是很难得的事儿。  
更何况两个人相处，但凡有些感情，总会做出些让自己都无法理解的可爱事情。这一点，不只是高振宁，姜承録也是一样。姜承録在高振宁心里还是那个第一印象里大白兔成了精的样子。毛发那么茂盛（根本不像个网瘾少年），打起游戏来头一拱一拱打着节奏，被抓了的时候会像兔子被逮到耳朵般扑腾爪子，怎么不是个兔子了？高振宁总觉得大家被他修养良好的外表给骗了。  
如果不是兔子，怎么会在一想到他的时候，心里就有什么东西活蹦乱跳呢？高振宁不太明白。也没人教过他到底该怎么明白这种事。人活一世，过河摸石，趟过水去回头才能辨认身后究竟是光还是暗。身处其间谁能幸免？谁也无法。  
况且姜承録对高振宁也......很好？旁人看起来是如此说，高振宁若是听了这话必然会嗤之以鼻撇撇嘴：别闹了！这叫好？那我每天都给各位磕头了弟弟们。呀呀呀真的会气死人的，跟姜承録在一起呆一天短寿三年！  
“那您现在是虚空年龄不成？”  
“弟弟，我带行窃预兆偷你的就完事啦嗷！——我怎么又没个野啊？”  
“我吃，我吃，我吃蓝！”  
耳朵里充斥着荒腔走板但是动听的腔调。吃吃吃，胖死你，高振宁恨恨，打完了训练赛盯着姜承録往嘴里塞小零食心里忿忿，脸上虽然还是那副憨憨的样子，歪着的嘴和鼓气的腮帮子暴露了他真实的心情——活脱脱一只气呼呼的塔姆。姜承録一只手伸过来，满眼友善和亲切，吃，大塔姆，你也吃。  
我这么大个人了我吃什么小孩儿的零食！高振宁点点姜承録鼻子，一把拿了过来三口两口吃了个干净。

口是心非，色厉内荏，外强中干，好，这不是什么好词，但是滥用成语也是年轻人的特权，是牙牙学语的孩子会犯的可爱错误。年轻人才有资本犯错误，才有资本撞上南墙之后再转个弯回来找下一个天堂。  
年轻也挺好的，或者说没什么年纪是不好的，只要你看得开，什么都有接受的道理。  
那喜欢一个人也是这样吗？应该也是吧。毕竟没喜欢之前谁知道它会领着自己去哪呢？高振宁从来没想过自己的剧本会这样书写。他以为他会是个凛然的汉子的，顶天立地不苟言笑，像他的父辈祖辈一样钢铁般不解风情又有些接地气的小幽默，像每一个标准化脸谱化的主角一样。  
但是他又怎么会知道那些人有没有昼夜难眠寝食难安过？谁会把自己不想说出来的秘密摊开晒给太阳看呢.......但是姜承録会。  
姜承録会把肩膀送给他。会讨石头人吃。会把爪子也递给他。在大庭广众之下，把这一切都交付给他，完全也不顾及会被人怎么想、怎么看。  
怎么办呢？就像高振宁从前没想过自己会做一个打野，没想过自己会这样被像个小姑娘似的被调戏。他侧头过去迷惑地看着姜承録，姜承録仰头，肩背挺直站成一株翠竹，仿佛刚才只是茂林里穿过的风轻轻拂过，他随着风摇曳了一下枝干，正好扫过了高振宁的肩膊。高振宁却觉着突然不好意思起来，本来大咧咧叉开腿站着抖着肩的姿势，现在却一举手一投足都不自在了起来。  
这人真奇怪啊，真奇怪哎，怎么可以这么......无理取闹又理直气壮呢？叫人根本不想跟他生气，只能说对对对你做什么都是对的，我都依着你。buff给你，兵线给你，手也给你。

那就不分开了吧，那就在一块儿吧，那就这样吧——既然大家都已经变不成最开始的样子。曾经金赫奎问过田野那句，“改变是好事吗？”，无独有偶，这个问题也同时在被千万张嘴说出、在无数个脑海里翻搅着不肯罢休。那改变是好事吗？高振宁时而这么问自己，时而又觉得自己好笑。变都变了，从何论起好与坏？姑且这么走着吧，车到山前必有路。  
开始思索这些的高振宁已经告别了6012、7012，走到了8012的尾巴梢。8012的他已经20岁啦，平日里照着镜子不觉得怎么，翻起过去照片才惊然迷惘，这是自己？这样懵呆稚真的人也是自己吗？这么黑的非洲挖煤回来的人真的是威武的高振宁（对不起宁王，下次还敢）？  
记忆是最喜欢唬弄人的，它拿人作怪，模糊了一路山高水长的脚步，叫人有错觉曾肋生双翼在时光的天堑里飞渡。仿佛时光是几个点罢了，按部就班，没有见过过程就可以达到终点。  
而姜承録也不是乍见时孩子气的样子了。全世界的光都一瞬间汇聚在他身上，只要他出现在人群中——姜承録从容走过鲜花着锦烈火烹油，星光闪耀下万人为他喝彩叫好。他一个人站在台子上，先没开口，双手交握在身前，俯视众生。那一瞬间高振宁似乎有些错觉，彼时读过的小说情节成了真，是真的存在那样的山巅那样的孤寒。  
西安有点冷，风瑟瑟穿过人群，而万众终于从狂欢里寂静下来时，高振宁目不转睛盯住台上人的脸，心也跳的宛如擂鼓般响。分不清是为了什么，好像是害怕？害怕姜承録开始坦然自若八面玲珑落落大方吗？害怕被一个人丢下尚未成熟老去就先品尝到孤单？回答他的是姜承録从淡定中撑不过三秒就骤然恢复兔子精原形泛起红晕的脸。  
装什么，小孩子，还是小孩子。高振宁嘟哝着，不知自己的心跳何时趋于平复，神情也缓和下来，好像春天提早了一个季节到来他身边，或者是春天从来没离开过他。

而等到真正的下一个春天到来、姜承録再上场，已经是三四个月之后的事啦。大家都是老夫老妻，呸，老上单老打野了，闲话自然不需要多说，冲就完事啦——蜀道之难难于上青天，ig之极听之凋朱颜。  
等到姜承録赛后采访回来，“回来了？”高振宁已经习惯到头也不抬向身后一抓就捞到根胳膊，“你说什么以后的mvp都是你的？”  
“啊？”姜承録一脸真挚的茫然，眼神恳切语气委屈，妄图装聋做哑蒙骗过关的心昭然若揭，“mo？”  
不用看高振宁都知道现在姜承録到底是什么表情。他小白眼心里翻了无数个：大家都这么熟了你还跟我装傻，有种下次不要喊我留下石头人，冲泉水也请自己的事情自己做，你已经是个成年的上单了，应该懂得自己的buff自己打的道理。  
他转身，故意皱着眉头盯着姜承録，没三秒钟就破功了——和当时第一次见到姜承録一样，明明懵凶懵凶的脸板了几秒就笑了出来。“你呀——真拿你没招，”高振宁稍高一寸的头发冲着天支棱着，“以后谁还能惯着你......”抬手姜承録顺了顺姜承録一丝不苟油光水滑的头发，煞有介事地装作长辈的样子。  
姜承録任凭他施为，只知道笑。那种笑容是高振宁再不知道在谁身上会看到、也不知道面前人日后会不会也面目全非遗忘了的。那种真诚而率真，纤细而蓬勃的笑。兜兜转转，姜承録面容柔和了不少，头发也熨平了些，叠在额头上，温文尔雅，哪还是当年高振宁见到那个含羞颔首又忍不住好奇抬抬眼睛的兔子精。  
但是笑容是一模一样的。姜承録在高振宁眼里的影子渐渐和过去重叠，最后归于了一体：好像这些路他们谁都不曾走过，只不过是梦了一场，就到了今天。  
行吧，那就不离开，一直走，从塞北走到江南，从碧瓦红墙走到锦官花重，从我的国家走到你的国家，从今天走到明天。不做大侠也没关系的，故事不只是有一种——至于究竟是什么结局，谁赢了谁谁忘了谁，那不是我们能决定的事。  
我所能决定的，是且只是现在不放下你。

-end-

*出自银临《不离》


End file.
